Liar Liar
by Creppie
Summary: Dos corazones rotos luchando por sanarse de la manera más enfermiza que se puede conocer.   Las mentiras duelen, sobre todo si vienen de la persona que amas.    ADVERTENCIAS: Violencia & Lemon  B2st & BigBang
1. Prólogo

**Liar Liar ~**

_Prólogo._

**Creppie**

_Escuchen Memories – SuJu (_www. Youtube .com/watch?v=zLISOzh3jw0)

Se levantó del sofá donde estaba tirado, su mejilla ardía al igual que sus ojos, sabía que eso traería consecuencias, mañana tendría que ir a la compañía con lentes de sol, o quizás la solución estaba en faltar, fingir un resfriado como cada vez que Choi bebía y se enfadaba. Caminó al baño, todo su cuerpo dolía y los recuerdos de la discusión llenaron su cabeza, las palabras de su novio no le dolían, nunca le había insultado, no sabía hacerlo, pero sabía dar buenos derechazos, miró su maltrecho rostro en el espejo, por suerte no habían grandes daños, nada que un poco de base no pudiera cubrir, pero ¿Quién iba a cubrir las heridas de su corazón?, este se iba rompiendo día tras días.

Cuando conoció a TOP sólo tenía diecisiete años, estaba mojado por la lluvia y con el corazón destruido, años después comprendió que por muy cálido que podía ser el pecho de ese rapero, no existían manos que supieran tocarlo como las de _Él. _Que no había un corazón que supiera amarlo de la misma manera que _Él. _Y dolía, dolía recordarlo, saber que por más que llorase tal como lo estaba haciendo ahora, DooJoon no volvería... Porque estaba muerto.

.

— Yoseobie — Susurró una voz ronca, lentamente abrió sus ojos, estaba sentado en el felpudo del baño con su cabeza sobre sus brazos fríos y entumecidos por lo frío de la tina, miró a Choi ante él con su cabello negro corto sin peinar, traía puesta ropa de casa y un grueso ramo de rosas azules en sus manos, como cada vez que le pegaba intentaba reconciliarse y Yoseob no podía hacer nada mejor que recibirlo entre sus brazos. — Soy un idiota, tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando bebo, no volverá a pasar, lo juro — Promesas idiotas, pensaba el rubio, dentro de tres días Choi volvería a reunirse con su amante en un bar, siempre era así. Recibió silenciosamente sus besos bañados en lágrimas y dejó que lo metiese a la tina mientras cariñosamente lavaba sus golpes, sólo se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos, sabía que Choi no era una mala persona, era simple, ninguno de los dos se amaba, pero el pelinegro lo apreciaba demasiado para "romperle el corazón" y Yoseob tenía demasiado miedo de quedarse solo como para cortar la relación con el otro.

xxx

_Se levantó viendo el rostro del moreno frente a él, se veía realmente hermoso cuando dormía, tranquilo, varonil, segundos después se encontró atrapado en el pecho de su novio que subía y bajaba lentamente, sonrió cuando sintió como las manos que hasta ese momento rodeaban su cintura subían por sus costados provocándoles cosquillas._

— _¿Qué haces? — Le pregunté divertido en apenas un susurro, pero inmediatamente mi boca fue apresada por la suya, así era siempre, tan avasallador pero a la vez tan dulce._

— _Hermosa manera de despertar, deberías quedarte más noches a dormir aquí — Comentó el mayor sobre sus labios colando sus manos frías bajo la camiseta de dormir del rubio._

— _¡DooJoon! Son las seis de la mañana hace menos de cuatro horas lo hicimos — Le aclaró con la voz temblorosa Yoseob mientras le sonreía, por fin abrió sus ojos negros, le miró con deseo y fiereza._

— _No me importa, eres demasiado sexy para tenerte en mi cama y no hacerte nada — Se subió sobre sus caderas besando su estómago que iba desnudando lentamente._

xxx

Yoseob cerró los ojos mientras era embestido por Choi, su cuerpo estaba al límite pero no eran precisamente las caricias del moreno lo que lo tenían así, sino más bien sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de sus noches y días con DooJoon, soltó una amarga lágrima la cual se confundió con un llanto de placer, TOP le besó con ternura como siempre que lo hacían contrastando con la manera brusca pero profunda con la que movía sus caderas, cerró sus ojos aferrando sus manos a su gruesa espalda y le sonrío cuando esté demandó su atención, minutos más tardes ambos llegaban al tan ansiado clímax y caían cansados en la cama.

— ¿No irás a trabajar? — Preguntó el mayor enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su amante.

— No puedo, comenzarán a hacer preguntas y no tengo ganas de inventar algo — Le contestó intentando sonar casual, pero el semblante torturado de TOP le dijo que debió haber mantenido su boca cerrada.

— ¡Ya dije lo siento! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — Preguntó molesto levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

— Choi cálmate, no me estoy quejando, sólo quiero un día tranquilo ¿Si? Vamos vuelve conmigo — Estiró sus manos mirándole con ternura, pero ya era tarde, el mayor se vistió ante sus ojos.

— Voy a salir — Le dijo serio.

— ¿Irás con G-Dragon verdad? ¿Crees que soy idiota acaso? — Yoseob no pudo aguantarlo más, él haber recordado a DooJoon sólo le había dado la fuerza para no callarse más, pero no la fuerza para detener los golpes que el rapero aplicó contra su desnudo cuerpo hasta dejarlo mareado contra la cama con el ruido del portazo resonando en las cuatro paredes del cuarto.

+ ¡Hola! Aquí yo de vuelta con un nuevo fic C:

+ Esto sólo nació de mi imaginación gracias a **Liahdragga **así que te lo dedico Bitch*-*


	2. Capitulo 1

**Liar Liar~**

_Capitulo 1._

**Creppie**

_Cassis – The Gazette (_www. youtube. com/watch?v=RL9-S5lW2II)

xxx

_Esa mañana despertó con una sensación de vacío en el estómago, su almohada aún estaba mojada por sus lágrimas. La pelea de la noche anterior con DooJoon lo había dejado destrozado, los gritos, los insultos, todo por culpa de un maldito malentendido. Una tonta caída sobre el novio de su mejor amigo Kikwang había desatado los celos y la ira de su novio. Se levantó cansado, sin ánimo de realizar ninguna de sus habituales tareas, pero se obligó a mínimo tomar una ducha, y obviamente arreglar su sedoso cabello rubio, se miró al espejo y se maldijo "Parezco Justin Bieber" murmuró para sí mismo por su rostro "emo". Salió del cuarto temeroso, había ido a dormir a la casa con todos, no se había quedado en el departamento de DooJoon como siempre, y el mayor había hecho lo mismo, ambos salieron de sus cuartos al mismo tiempo y se miraron unos segundos antes de desviar sus vistas y ambos partir a rumbos distintos. _

_No podían estar más de dos horas enojados, bastó una taza de café que Kikwang aclarara lo sucedido y una sesión de besos de disculpa para que ambos anduvieran tomados de manos y felices por la disquera como si los gritos de la noche anterior no hubieran existido._

— _¿Quieres un café Yoseobie? — Le preguntó tiernamente su novio mientras besaba ese cabello rubio que tanto adoraba en el menor._

— _Si, con mucha azúcar por favor — Le respondió soltándole mientras iba con los demás, y entonces le vio. Ese chico iba colgado del brazo de su novio y le sonreía con una coquetería infinita, no sabía su nombre, no sabía su ocupación pero le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sus compañeros de banda le miraron condescendientes y Yoseob no entendió porque._

— _¿Sucede algo? — Les miró seriamente pero nadie fue capaz de contestarle, no fue hasta varias horas después, cuando todos yacían descansando luego de una exhaustiva sesión de baile que HyungSeung se le acercó hablándole en voz baja._

— _Los chicos no quieren que te diga esto, pero creo que debes saberlo — Esas palabras provocaron temor en los ojos de Yoseob quien apretó la botella de agua en sus manos. _

— _¿Qué sucede? Necesito que me lo digas, sabes que odio los secretos — Murmuró inclinándose para escucharle._

— _Yoseob… DooJoon te es infiel — _

xxx

Caminó envuelto en la música que resonaba por los grandes audífonos que traía pegados a los oídos como lapas, usaba los mismo desde hace tres años y aún sobrevivían, vestía como cualquier día de verano, una camiseta musculosa negra y jeans plomos además de un pequeño bolso colgado a su cintura que cargaba con las cosas indispensables para salir, pasó de largo la entrada del metro, no lo tomaba desde esa fatídica noche, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por las escaleras, _Demasiado doloroso._

Entró a la tienda de ropa descubriéndose las orejas y dejando que por un instante las personas que estaban a su alrededor pudieran espiar que canción estaba escuchando, mientras apagaba su IPOD, caminó entre los pasillos bajo las risitas ahogadas de algunas colegialas que esa tarde habían tenido la suerte de entrar a la misma tienda que él, tomó unas cuantas camisetas que habían llamado su atención y partió a la caja, no tenía ánimos de probarse nada sólo necesitaba ropa nueva. El maquillaje había cubierto perfectamente los moretones de su rostro, cuello y brazos, los grados ambientales eran demasiados altos como para simplemente esconderse tras una sudadera así que debió recurrir a otros métodos. Salió de esa costosa tienda con una bolsa de plástico en cada mano y dos pasos más adelante se le sumó una botella de agua fría.

— ¡Hola chicos! — Saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa, una que venía fingiendo hace dos años cuando había conocido a su actual novio, todos fueron a su encuentro, todos menos uno. Aún su ausencia se sentía, la manera en la que ninguna podía cuidarlos como él lo hacía, se sentó con todos contándoles la gran historia de porque no había ido a trabajar en dos días, y a causa de eso su coreógrafo les obligó a hablar menos y bailar más salvando al rubio de las molestas preguntas, odiaba tener que mentirles a sus amigos.

.

— ¿Qué tienes allí? — DongWoon era el más perceptivo de todos y el sudor corrió parte de la base del menor y notó un hematoma en el cuello del rubio.

— Nada — Yoseob se levantó de golpe de donde estaban descansando ¿Base a prueba de agua? ¡Patrañas!, corrió a su bolso buscando una sudadera negra para ponérsela después de todo ya habían terminado y el aire acondicionado enfriaría su sudor hasta provocarle una hipotermia. Volvió donde estaban todos quienes le miraban serios, suspiró sonriéndoles y miró el calendario que colgaba en la pared… Sólo un día y se cumplían cuatro años desde la muerte de DooJoon. — Mañana debo hacer un viaje corto, ya hablé con el director — Les comunicó, nadie le replicó nada, todos comprendían el por qué, todos fingían creer la actuación del menor, pero cada uno de los miembros de B2st sabían que el rubio cada día se hundía más en la miseria.

.

Terminaron el ensayo entre risas y el asunto del rubio quedó en segundo plano, este se levantó en silencio antes de salir de allí rápidamente, no tenía ganas de escuchar las condolencias de nadie, miró el reloj en su muñeca y comprobó que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, corrió a su casa para tomar una ducha rápida y salir de allí antes que los demás llegasen, se calzó un gorro de lana negro y por encima se puso los audífonos negros, además llevaba una sudadera gris con letras blancas, estaba vestido igual que esa noche, se dirigió a la cocina, lo había dejado en el horno mientras se bañaba, ya debería estar listo pensó sacando una pequeña tarta de allí, se dedicó a decorarla con mucha paciencia y ahínco, ya todo preparado lo envolvió en un paquete y salió a la calle, muchas fans le veían y le abrían paso, sabían que no era bueno acercarse al rubio cuando vestía así, volvió a pasar de largo la estación de metro y entró a una florería, habían demasiadas flores, pero caminó directamente hacia los tulipanes, echó una ojeada más por curiosidad que porque realmente estuviese dudando que comprar, se giró mirando a la joven dependienta, una chica morena de cabello rizado poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa, Yoseob la veía, era muy dulce cuando lo atendía pero por desgracia él estaba demasiado destrozado como para hacerle notar que la veía, que le agradecía lo que hacía por él cada año, se acercó lento apoyando sus manos en la barra de madera que los separaba, ella le sonrío cordial enfundada en un delantal colorido.

— Nattu ¿Tienes listo mi pedido? — Le preguntó suavemente, al menos eso podía hacer, hacerle notar que si sabía su nombre.

— Si, son veinte tulipanes negros, uno más que el año pasado señor — La muchacha se alejó unos segundos mientras tomaba el pedido de un jarrón oculto y se lo entregaba pulcramente guardado en una cajita para que nadie viese que había dentro, Yoseob pagó y luego de más de cinco años de asistir a esa florería le besó la frente como gran gesto de cariño.

— Gracias Nattu — Le dedicó una sonrisa amarga antes de salir de allí, le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal buscar las flores, pero ese año estaba extrañamente más tranquilo que los demás, detuvo frente a la entrada del metro luchando por entrar, ese día era el único que se permitía dirigir una mirada dentro, casi como si fuera magia, su IPOD comenzó a tocar la misma canción que estaba escuchando ese día, bajó uno a uno los escalones hasta toparse con el guardia, este le dejó pasar tranquilamente a pesar de que el metro ya estaba cerrado, le conocía y sabía a qué iba.

Yoseob se sentó en el suelo frente a la línea del tren, ya no había nada allí, no había rastro de un accidente, no estaban las barras de contención de esa noche, no estaban los policías que lo habían sacado a la fuerza mientras gritaba desesperado el nombre de su novio, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras dejaba el ramo de tulipanes con cuidado en la orilla.

— Hola, sí de nuevo estoy aquí como cada año — Detuvo su voz unos segundos, apenas podía emitir sonidos a causa de las lágrimas — ¿Por qué DooJoon? ¿Por qué? Estoy harto de siempre preguntar y no encontrar una maldita respuesta, Nunca debí soltarme de ti, pero ¿Por qué? — Golpeó el piso con su mano y luego la pasó por su cabello exasperado — No puedo seguir sin ti, no me interesan los golpes, los gritos, no me interesa el saber que TOP me es infiel, sólo me interesa que el dolor que siento en mi pecho no ha amainado en tres años ni siquiera un poco, lo eras todo para mí babo, todo — Intentó secar sus lágrimas — Necesito de tus sonrisas, necesito de tus caricias, necesito de tu simple presencia en mi cama cada mañana para seguir viviendo, para seguir fingiendo que no duele — Se arrodilló y apoyó su frente en el suelo, le estaba implorando a una persona que ya no existía — Vuelve DooJoon, vuelve conmigo por favor. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname por favor y vuelve a mi lado! — No pudo seguir hablando, cada palabra sólo lo destrozaba un poco más, apenas podía repetir el nombre de su amado entre sollozos ahogados que rebotaban en las paredes amplificándolo a causa del eco por lo vacío del lugar.

Levantó su rostro cuando el guardia preocupado se acercó para ver si aún estaba consciente, se disculpó mientras secaba sus lágrimas, tomó los tulipanes y empezó a cortarlos y contarlos para dejarlos caer en el tacho de basura, luego abrió el pastel y encendió una pequeña vela que sacó de su bolsillo.

— Veinte… Feliz Cumpleaños DooJoon — Sonrío amargamente y pateó el pastel que quedó regado por el piso y se acurrucó en una de las paredes del lugar mientras abrazaba sus piernas, todo le dolía, sentía que se desgarraba por dentro y no pudo hacer más que gritar y llorar destrozado.

xxx

_Yoseob caminó con un gorro de lana negro puesto y escuchando fuertes acordes en sus oídos, estaban en pleno invierno y existían pocos grados en el ambiente, hoy era el cumpleaños de DooJoon, llevaba un pastel y un ramo de diecisiete tulipanes negros en la mano, bajó tranquilamente las escaleras del metro, no había nada que pudiera arruinar ese día, tenía preparada una gran sorpresa para el mayor y no quería que nadie le arruinase nada, se sentó en una banca descansando un poco antes de abordar al tren que aún no llegaba, tarareó en voz baja la canción que resonaba en sus oídos mientras sonreía impaciente._

_._

_Se levantó para abordar el tren que se había detenido cuando les vio, allí estaba su amado, saliendo de uno de los trenes cuando el chico de la disquera, el chico que coqueteaba con DooJoon se paró en puntillas para besar al moreno, shockeado dejó caer el pastel y las flores provocando que muchas personas le mirasen confundidas, el moreno se soltó del otro chico para enfocar sus ojos en él, miró el desastre en el suelo y las lágrimas en los ojos de su rubio._

— _Yoseobie — Le llamó intentando correr hacia él pero el menor le tomó del brazo mirándole unos segundos antes de que el rubio tomase el valor para caminar y tratar de marcharse de allí en dirección al tren. DooJoon se soltó de él molesto intentando ir tras el menor. —_ _Escúchame por favor — Le rogó tomando su brazo, entonces Yoseob se sacudió violento en la orilla del andén mientras veía llegar su tren, el mayor intentó tomarlo de nuevo, pero por otras razones, el movimiento brusco del rubio había logrado que el mayor perdiese el equilibrio, aterrado el rubio intentó tomarlo pero sus dedos se resbalaron de las yemas del moreno y este cayó de espaldas al riel._

— _¡Doonie! ¡Doonie! — Gritó histérico estirando su mano hacia él, pero el otro estaba demaisado aturdido para ver las luces del tren que se acercaban por el túnel. — ¡DooJoon! — Gritó desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales en el preciso momento en que el mismo guardia de seguridad que años después le dejaba entrar a dejarle flores a su novio, le alejaba del riel cubriendo sus ojos con su pecho para que no mirase lo que sucedía. Se desplomó en sus brazos gritando en un ataque de pánico intentando zafarse, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte, las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar ni la policía, le sacaron de allí y le internaron por días no tenía voz y sus ataques de pánico le habían provocado infringirse graves heridas, lo último que había sabido del moreno era que lo habían llevado al hospital pero que estaba a un paso de morir._

xxx

Despertó tiritando, sus miembros estaban entumecidos y de nuevo estaba esa quemazón en el pecho, esa vocecilla gritándole _"Es tu culpa". _Sollozó ahogado, DooJoon había muerto luego de besar a la persona que realmente amaba, había muerto pensando en la persona que deseaba y… no era él. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle y acunarle como si fuera un niño.

— Deja de torturarte de esta manera por favor — Susurró en su oído con su característica voz ronca, Yoseob no pudo hacer más que aferrarse a esa ilusión, a la ilusión de que quien le hablaba era DooJoon y no TOP que como cada año había ido por él ya que no era capaz de levantarse y volver solo. Lo cargó como si fuera un bebé mientras el rubio se aferraba a su chaqueta de cuero sin parar de llorar.

.

El moreno despertó confundido, reconoció un cuarto blanco con cortinas color crema, cada mañana al despertar debía hacerse tres preguntas, la primera. Dudó unos segundos antes de preguntarse a sí mismo ¿Cuál es mi nombre?, no recordaba nada, pero sabía que su nombre era fácil, era un nombre con muchas vocales, que sonaba armonioso cuando lo decías casi como un ronroneo… D…Do…DooJoon… Muy bien, se llamaba DooJoon. Segunda pregunta ¿Dónde estaba? Los colores de las paredes debían servirle para guiarse, ¿Qué lugar que conocía tenía paredes blancas? El hospital de Noruega, el hospital de Noruega tenía paredes blancas y cortinas crema, muy bien. La última y la más difícil de todas las preguntas venía ahora, ¿Qué le había pasado?... Hace tres años DooJoon estaba algo que aún no podía recordar, estaba en una estación de metro y había sido arrollado por él, la mayoría de sus huesos se habían roto y su cerebro había sufrido una lesión grave provocándole una pérdida total de la memoria, aún tenía secuelas y cada mañana le costaba demasiado recordar cosas tan sencillas como su nombre, suspiró aliviado de al menos poder recordar todo lo sucedido desde el accidente hacia adelante.

— ¡Buenos días! — Aquella voz cargada de felicidad no podía ser nadie más que su mejor amigo, o al menos eso creía, le miró su cabello castaño caía por su rostro armoniosamente, le devolvió la sonrisa aún algo confundido — ¿Acabas de despertar verdad? Soy Kikwang, no te preocupes me sentaré a esperar que te aclares un poco — Besó su frente acomodándose en un sofá a su lado como cada día desde hace dos años cuando DooJoon había despertado del coma.

**Continuará…**

+ Aasdsadasda Dejenme RR o las pateo :3 ~


	3. Capitulo 2

**Liar Liar~**

_Capitulo 2._

**Creppie**

_It Hurt – 2ne1 (_watch?v=aUiMaz4BNKw&ob=av2e)

Kikwang podia escuchar vocecitas crueles en sus cabeza recalcándole lo mal amigo que era, después de todo él si sabía que DooJoon estaba vivo, y aún viendo el sufrimiento del menor, aún notando los hematomas en sus brazos y cuello se había quedado callado, ¿Egoísmo?, no al contrario, él simplemente quería la verdad, no quería ver sufrir al rubio si realmente el moreno le había sido infiel, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para presionar a recordar a DooJoon, notaba como cada mañana le costaba un poco más recordar quién era. Él había entrado como parte de Cube al hospital, pero al no existir mejoría y sus padres al notar el estado de Yoseob lo habían dado por muerto para que el menor pudiera seguir con su vida, cosa en la que habían fallado porque el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Bajó la vista al suelo, se sentía un idiota por esconderle algo de esa magnitud a su amigo y compañero de banda, pero había tomado la decisión tan apresuradamente, incluso habían preparado un falso velorio, no podía dar marcha atrás.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el moreno preocupado notando el semblante afligido del castaño, este levantó la vista y le sonrío.

— Sólo estaba pensando, no es nada importante — Le sonrío suavemente y se acercó para tomar su mano — ¿Aún no te dan fecha para irte de aquí? —

El moreno negó suspirando al tiempo que entraba un doctor bastante joven con dos enfermeras siguiéndole, comenzaron a examinar el cuerpo de DooJoon con sumo ahínco, mientras anotaban datos en muchas hojas.

— Si todo marcha bien, dentro de unos días ya podría comenzar una vida normal fuera del hospital, lo que sí deberé recomendar que no esté solo mucho tiempo a causa de lo mucho que le cuesta adaptarse a la realidad cada mañana, eso irá mejorando con el tiempo no es algo permanente — Luego de realizar unos exámenes más se marchó dejando de nuevo a los dos jóvenes solos.

— Dentro de pocos días podrás salir del hospital DooJoon — Le comentó feliz su amigo mientras le daba suave palmaditas en el pecho, el susodicho sonrío entusiasmado.

— Me alegra —

.

Yoseob despertó patoso, había estado dos días en cama completamente devastado, no había comido ni bebido nada desde el aniversario de la muerte del moreno, se removió entre las sábanas notando un murmullo de cuero resonar en el cuarto, levantó la vista apreciando la espalda de TOP siendo enfundada en una costosa chaqueta de cuero.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Murmuró mirándole, sabía que él no iba a soportar cuidarlo tanto tiempo, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Debo ir a la compañía — Murmuró terminando de arreglarse, se había puesto una costosa loción que el rubio le había dado por su cumpleaños, Yoseob soltó una risa sínica.

— No será mejor decirme ¿Voy a buscar compañía? Sé que no me amas, es algo que acepté hace mucho tiempo, esa noche cuando me viste en el tren sólo te di lástima — Le miró amargamente mientras se levantaba de la cama — Pero mínimo respétame, respeta el hecho que luego de acostarte con todos esos hombres y mujeres, sobre todo con tu compañero de banda ¡Vienes a tocarme a mí! Deja de ensuciar mi cuerpo por favor Choi — Susurró sintiendo lágrimas calientes corriendo por sus ojos, de inmediato el moreno le miró furibundo y se le acercó acorralándolo en la pared dejando un golpe a un lado de su rostro que lo dejó de piedra.

— ¡No me hables de respeto! Tú menos que nadie debe usar esa palabra, ¡Mírate, tres años llorando por un hombre que no te amaba! Métetelo de una vez en la cabeza Yoseob — Al decir esas palabras hundió su dedo índice en la sien del menor provocándole un dolor constante — DooJoon te era infiel, en el momento en que murió estaba con otro, el mismo día de su cumpleaños. ¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta cuando lo hacemos? ¿Me ves cara de idiota acaso? Sé que sólo piensas en él, ¡Puedo ver tus ojos perdidos cada vez que te toco! — Gritó descargando un golpe en su rostro — ¿Dónde crees que queda mi hombría al saber que ni siquiera en el clímax puedes decir mi nombre? — Y los golpes iban y venían, el rubio sólo cerró sus ojos demasiado herido para poder siquiera intentar protegerse de los hematomas notorios, luego sintió que era levantado, la chaqueta Armani de TOP estaba regada en el suelo hace un tiempo al igual que sus pantalones de franela que formaban parte del pijama.

— Choi no… Por favor — Pudo susurrar entre los bruscos tratos del mayor mientras le miraba aterrado, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el moreno le besaba introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza en su boca, terminó de desvestirlo y lo sometió en la cama para lo que venía, introdujo su sexo en la boca del rubio al punto de provocarle una tos ahogada, oía las súplicas pero estaba tan cegado en la ira que no podía dejar de hacerlo, por primera vez en dos años, Choi abusó brutalmente de Yoseob, el menor se retorcía de dolor en sus brazos a cada estocada, sentía que lo único vivo que tenía se había destruido y no quedaba más que cenizas y un cuerpo roto y feo. Sollozó contra la almohada luchando por concentrarse en algo que lo mandara lejos de allí.

— ¡Mírame Yoseob! ¡Yo soy tu novio no ese maldito difunto! — El moreno tomó con fuerza su mandíbula obligándolo a mirarlo mientras le seguía embistiendo en una posición placentera para él pero dolorosa para Yoseob. Este no pudo hacer más que asentir y llorar en silencio, cuando se sintió satisfecho con su cuerpo lo cual no fue sino hasta horas después de vergonzosas y dolorosas torturas sexuales, los golpes siguieron, estaba en la cama casi inconsciente cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

— ¡Tabi! — El tiempo que tardó en enfocar sus ojos en la dueña de la voz, esta había alejado a TOP de su cuerpo y le miraba preocupada, reconoció el cabello castaño sólo que ahora había algo diferente, coloridas mechas violetas, suspiró encogiéndose en la cama de dolor.

— Nattu ¿No te dije que me esperaras afuera? — Preguntó el que se hacía llamar "su novio" mientras besaba a la chica de la florería, Yoseob se quedó en silencio, temeroso siquiera de respirar y así despertar nuevamente la furia del rapero.

— Le estás haciendo mucho daño, ¿Por qué no sólo nos vamos a ver la película? — Le miró suplicante tomando su mano, Yoseob sólo le rogaba al cielo que TOP aceptara, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor lastimero, provocándole que el moreno le mirase unos segundos antes de arreglar su ropa y recoger su famosa chaqueta del suelo.

— Vámonos — Le sonrío a la chica tomando su mano para salir de allí en silencio aunque todo se remató con un portazo que retumbó en los oídos del rubio toda la noche que se mantuvo inmóvil.

.

Tres días habían pasado desde la paliza del rapero, incapaz de seguir escondiendo lo que sucedía tomo sus maletas provisorias y regresó a la casa de la banda sin querer escuchar lamentos de nadie, se tiró sobre la cama aún adolorido y durmió gran parte de los dos días anteriores avergonzado, derrotado y sobretodo cansado de su miserable vida. Se levantó por el llamado de Hyung, quien le ofrecía comer algo de Sushi y cervezas, aunque luego le negaron una lata por temor a lo que el menor podía hacer estando bebido.

— ¿Puedo salir a dar una vuelta? — Preguntó suavemente mirándolos a todos.

— Sólo no vayas muy lejos ¿Si? — Le pidió Kikwang acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— Vuelve pronto o nos harás ir por ti — Hyung le miró desde donde estaba suspirando.

— Estaré bien, lo prometo — La sonrisa que les regaló el rubio no fue más que un esbozo débil, pero eso les calmó un poco, Yoseob salió de la casa con una sudadera negra además de un gorro felpudo de color blanco. Caminó en silencio por las calles, solamente envuelto en sus silenciosos pensamientos, ¿En qué podía pensar?¿En DooJoon, Choi, la banda, su familia? No tenía ganas de torturarse aún más, notó que inconscientemente sus pies le habían llevado a la entrada del metro, Quizás… Si sólo Quizás.

Bajó las escaleras temeroso, era extraño estar allí en plena tarde, el flujo de gente le confundía y le hacía perder un poco el rumbo, pagó su pasaje y esperó en una banca alejada de todos sus recuerdos a que llegase el tren que esperaba, sentía un nudo en el pecho, casi como si estuviera a punto de saltar en paracaídas o algo. Se levantó junto a la gran masa de gente, pero su falta de práctica le hizo dar tropezones muchas veces, hasta que finalmente y sin que nadie siquiera intentara atraparlo cayó de bruces al suelo frente a unos lustrados zapatos negros.

— ¿Está bien? — Esa voz… Yoseob podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo, pero no podía ser, era imposible que algo así pasase, ¿Acaso Top lo había matado?, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de sólo imaginar lo que vería al levantar la vista, sólo un sueño roto más, una mano gruesa pero enfundada en un guante le ayudó a levantar aunque el rubio no cooperaba mucho, apenas mantuvo el equilibrio levantó sus ojos negros para toparse con lo que menos esperaba… Ese mentón masculino, los ojos negros, la nariz respingada, las cejas finas y arqueadas, seguía teniendo la misma altura, la misma mirada preocupada — ¿Se encuentra bien? — Volvió a preguntar su ilusión, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?, no encontraba respuesta al hecho de que el mismo chico que él había visto morir tres años atrás en ese mismo metro, ahora le estuviera levantando del suelo como si nunca se hubieran conocido.

- ¿DooJoon? — Susurró y sus piernas no le sostuvieron más y cayó de rodillas sollozando desconsolado.

**Continuará …**

+ Asdasdfa*-* ámenme asesíneme*-* pero dejen RR plz :c ~


	4. Capitulo 3

**Liar Liar~**

_Capitulo 3._

**Creppie**

_Escuchen Guren – The Gazette (watch?v=HcJlo-Z-DKA_)

.

El chico rubio no calmaba su llanto, cosa que preocupaba al moreno que con suavidad lo había ayudado a levantarse y lo había sentado en una banca cercana, notó como a lo lejos un guardia de seguridad le miraba intensamente, no le tomó gran importancia a ese hecho y siguió intentando calmar al rubio.

— ¿Quieres una botella de agua? — Le preguntó cordial pero Yoseob sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado. — Perdona que sea tan grosero pero, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Susurró confundido, el menor le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rojos e hinchados.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? — Susurró dolido, algo no estaba bien ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo que DooJoon aparecía luego de tres años muerto y además sin poder recordarle. — ¿Realmente no sabes quién soy? — El moreno se sintió mal por no poder darle una respuesta afirmativa, había tanto dolor en los ojos del menor que se sentía incapaz de decirle que no, aún así no fue necesario, Yoseob se puso de pie en un segundo y tomando la muñeca de DooJoon le jaló caminando rápidamente saliendo del barullo del metro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó confundido aunque siguiéndole, más por el desconcierto.

— Sólo sígueme, necesito entender que está sucediendo — Le informó Yoseob llevando un trote constante que obligaba al mayor a seguirle, corrieron una cuadra en silencio, tiempo que DooJoon tomó para inspeccionar al chico frente a él, notó que con lo rápido que iban sus muñecas se habían descubierto y estaban llenas de marcas, al igual que su cuello y rostro, su corazón comenzó a latir rápido ¿Qué le habían hecho a ese frágil chico? Y lo peor de todo ¿Qué le iban a hacer a él cuando llegasen donde el rubio quería?.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya, lo siento mucho — Murmuró intentando soltarse, pero los dedos de Yoseob parecían de hierro alrededor de su muñeca.

— Sólo dame un tiempo por favor, sólo dame cinco minutos ¿Si? — Susurró suplicante y dando unas vueltas más llegaron frente a una casa de dos pisos, el rubio comenzó a tocar el timbre insistentemente para la psicosis de DooJoon quien aún seguía intentando soltarse.

— En serio debería irme, me están esperando — Le explicó aún incapaz de soltarse, no quería hacer más fuerza para no herir más las magulladas muñecas del menor, pero había algo que no pintaba bien en todo eso.

- Confía en mi por favor, sólo será un momento — Por primera vez se giró a mirarlo frente a frente, sus manos temblaban pero Yoseob hizo lo imposible para que DooJoon no lo notase, de la casa salieron los cinco integrantes de B2st que al ver a la pareja fuera de la casa comenzaron a mirarse entre sí nerviosos.

— ¿Yoseob? — Llamó Hyung preocupado, el rubio miraba el suelo en silencio, cubierto por su flequillo largo nadie podía adivinar su expresión, por fin el rubio soltó a DooJoon aunque fue un movimiento lento, suave casi derrotado.

— ¿Por qué nadie está sorprendido? — Yoseob los miró a todos, su semblante siempre cordial y alegre había cambiado por una frialdad cruda. Nadie fue capaz de responder, todos miraban el piso mordiendo sus labios o jugando con sus manos.

— Chicos, ¿Quién es él? — DooJoon se atrevió a preguntar mientras veía las caras de los cinco chicos que más le visitaban en el hospital, estaba confundido nunca había visto al rubio pero parecía que si conocía a todos, incluso a él mismo. Yoseob primero miró a DooJoon sorprendido y luego a los de la banda.

— ¡¿Lo sabían? — Les gritó histérico — Pero ¿Cómo? — Estaba desorientado, herido, miraba a los chicos y luego a DooJoon una y otra vez — ¡Yo te vi morir! ¡Te caíste a las líneas del metro! — Le gritó en la cara

— Yoseobie cálmate, te explicaremos todo — Kikwang se acercó abrazándolo para alejarlo de DooJoon quien parecía igual o más sorprendido que el rubio.

— Kikwang ¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó preocupado DooJoon sin entender que era lo que sucedía pero estaba preocupado por la expresión de Yoseob.

— ¿Sabes quién es? — Yoseob se soltó de Kikwang de un movimiento bruso & enfrentó a DooJoon.

— Claro, es mi mejor amigo — Murmuró el moreno sin captar la indirecta de Kikwang que cerrara la boca, Yoseob se giró mirándolo y levantó su mano estampándola en el rostro del castaño quien cerró los ojos con pesar mientras su rostro miraba el suelo.

— Todos ustedes lo sabían… Sabían que él estaba vivo — Murmuró notando la verdad en los ojos de sus cinco "amigos", amargas y dolorosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

— Era por tu bien, estaba fuera de nuestras manos — HyungSeung intentó acercarse a él pero Yoseob amenazó con hacerle lo mismo que a Kikwang, se alejó de todos mirándolos con odio y dolor mezclados en sus iris negros.

— Tres años… Tres años llorando una muerte falsa, ¡Ustedes lo sabían!, Sabían lo que pasaba con Choi, sabían lo que pasaba con mi vida y no hicieron nada… ¡Nada! — Les gritó — ¡No los quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida, los odio a cada uno de ustedes, hasta aquí llega Beast, y hasta aquí llega lo que yo creí se llamaba amistad! — Yoseob gritaba histéricamente impidiendo que alguien pudiera refutarle algo — Me dan asco… — Murmuró antes de salir corriendo de allí al interior de la casa.

— ¡Yoseob! — Gritaron casi al unísono, pero el rubio sólo aceleró el paso perdiéndose tras la puerta, todos se miraron en silencio, ¿Qué podían decir?, ¿Qué podían hacer para que el rubio borrara el infierno personal en el que vivió durante tres años?.

— Esto no hubiera pasado si él no le hubiera sido infiel — DongWoon miró a un confundido moreno con odio, quien se sorprendió.

— ¿Infiel? —

— No le hagas caso DooJoon, tú no tienes la culpa de nada — Kikwang fulminó con la mirada al otro castaño quien le miró serio.

— Ya es suficiente Kiki, no puedes seguir protegiéndolo por más tiempo, ya han pasado tres años es hora que comience a recordar — Se cruzó de brazos — Por las buenas o por las malas —

— Pero el doctor dijo que debía ir lento — Comentó abrazando al mayor como si fuera un niño.

— Tú fuiste el que dio la idea de no decirle a Yoseob que estaba vivo, gracias a ti ahora Yoseob nos odia, quizás si ese día lo hubiéramos llevado DooJoon lo habría recordado — Comentó Hyung apoyándose en la pared.

— Tú quisiste dejar de víctima a DooJoon cuando sabemos perfectamente que él estaba con LeeJoon el día del accidente y que le estaba siendo infiel a Yoseobie — HyungSeung terminó de decir eso y miró al moreno seriamente, quien no entendía nada de lo que decían.

— Chicos paren un momento ¿Si? — DooJoon alzó un poco la voz mirándole - ¿Me pueden explicar que está sucediendo? ¿Quién era ese chico y qué tiene que ver conmigo? — Les miró serio.

— Hace tres años tú eras novio de ese chico rubio, y el mismo día de tu accidente en el metro él te estaba esperando para celebrar tu cumpleaños juntos, pero te estabas besando con LeeJoon, estabas con otro y Yoseob te vio, por eso caíste a las líneas del tren — DongWoon había evitado que Kikwang detuviera el relato de HyungSeung — Decidimos darte por muerto a causa de tu coma, no podíamos permitir que el siguiera en la espera de si le habías engañado o no, cuando despertaste no lo recodaste y tu muerte siguió vigente — HyungSeung suspiró — Nosotros ya sabíamos que le eras infiel, yo te vi con LeeJoon una vez aquí en la casa, Yoseob ha pasado por demasiado — Confesó finalmente suspirando.

— DooJoon ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Kiki tocando su brazo, el moreno le miro y asintió seriamente.

— Estoy bien… Realmente lo lamento pero no puedo recordar nada de lo que dices — Hizo una pequeña mueca — Cuando lo vi, debo decirles que no sentí nada, ni siquiera como pasó con ustedes que sentía que ya los conocía, él para mi ahora es como cualquier persona que veo en la calle — La puerta de calle sonó al cerrarse y todos se giraron de golpe para ver cómo Yoseob salía de la casa con una maleta en sus manos, lo había oído todo.

— Yoseobie — Le llamó Hyung intentando acercarse, pero el rubio pasó por su lado como si él no existiera, dejó la maleta a un lado de DooJoon.

— Yo… No quise decirlo de esa manera — Intentó excusarse el moreno por la crudeza de sus palabras, pero el menor simplemente se alejó caminando y aunque nadie podía ver su cara era más que obvio que iba llorando desconsolado.

**Continuará…**

+ Lamento no haber subido antes, esto de las fiestas me tenía sin imaginación! !

+ ¿RR?*-*


	5. Capitulo 4

**Liar Liar~**

Capitulo 4

**Creppie**

_The only story that I didn't know – IU_

Yoseob estaba cepillando sus dientes, no podía olvidar las palabras de DooJoon, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla aunque se perdió en su cuello como si nunca hubiese existido, quizás así era mejor, quizás lo mejor era olvidarse del moreno, olvidar que alguna vez existió pero, si en tres años no había sido capaz de superar la muerte creyendo que lo amaba, ¿Cómo iba a aceptar que el moreno no le amaba más en menos de tres días?

— ¿En qué piensas tanto? — Preguntó el moreno en su oído mientras le abrazaba por la espalda recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

— En nada importante, sólo tonterías — Comentó acariciando sus manos con ternura, una ternura que no sentía, miraba a Choi con amor cuando no sentía más que repulsión, no por el moreno sino por si mismo. — ¿Vas a salir hoy? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa, sólo podía ahorrarse los golpes de TOP hablando sobre sus infidelidades como algo normal.

— Sí, GDragon quiere que cenemos juntos, ya sabes, cosas de la emr¡presa — Le besó la mejilla como el novio tierno que había sid

o en un principio y es que el rapero no era idiota, Yoseob estaba roto, estaba igual de muerto que el día que lo había encontrado destrozado llorando en la estación de metro.

xxx

_Era tarde, ya la estación debía estar cerrada, pero aún así obligó a sus pies a seguir apresurándose, no podía perder la esperanza de que el último tren hubiese partido. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos chocando de frente con un guardia de seguridad que le detuvo el paso._

— _Lo siento señor, ya estamos cerrando — Le comunicó solemne._

— _¿Ya se fue el último tren? — Preguntó el rapero jadeando y mientras tanto se maldecía por haberse atrasado tanto._

— _Si señor… — Iba a seguir hablando cuando un sollozo retumbó en el lugar, TOP giró más rápido la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido que el guardia, después de todo el hombre ya sabía de quien provenía. El moreno reconoció la silueta menuda de Yoseob, uno de los miembros de la banda vecina B2st, estaba arrodillado en el suelo casi convulsionando en un llanto desesperado, evitó el agarre del anciano hombre y se acercó a su silueta, pudo oír sólo sus últimas palabras._

— _Siempre te amaré DooJoon,, siempre y te esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario — Un nuevo sollozo nació de su garganta y apoyó su mejilla en el frío y sucio suelo, eso estremeció el pecho del rapero quien en esos tiempos no era muy dado a los sentimentalismos y menos por desconocidos, con toda la delicadeza y ternura que pudo transmitir cargó al rubio como si de un bebé se tratara._

— _Te llevaré a tu casa, es tarde y hace frío — Murmuró caminando con él en silencio, después de todo el rubio sólo se había aferrado a su pecho y se mantenía en un llanto doloroso y constante. _

_Lo llevó a su casa, le bañó y vistió con unos de sus tantos pijamas de franela que guardaba para el invierno, la escena casi parecía de un dorama para niñas, Yoseob sentado en su cama con un pijama unas tres tallas por encima de la suya mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas._

— _Gracias — Susurró con la voz rota y TOP nunca pensó que esa voz le excitaría tanto como cuando una media hora después la volvió a escuchar gimiendo su nombre._

xxx

Choi sólo recordaba dos noches en las que Yoseob se hubiera entregado de esa manera a sus caricias, cuando lo conoció y la actual, se sentía satisfecho como hombre y como persona, ya consumado el acto, besó los húmedos cabellos rubios con ternura.

— Gracias — Ahí estaba nuevamente esa vocecita dulce, y esa palabra.

— ¿Por qué? — Le miró curioso.

— Por quedarte conmigo… — Le confesó besándolo tiernamente. — Te necesito más que nunca Choi — El pequeño se aferró a él temblando casi imperceptiblemente.

.

.

— No puedo creer que lo haya hecho — HyungSeung sostenía la carta de renuncia del menor en sus manos mostrándoselas a sus compañeros. — Lo perdimos, chicos. B2st se fue por el caño. — Murmuró molesto lanzando la carta al suelo.

— No te pongas así, volverá — Kikwang quería sonar optimista pero no puedo evitar ese aire preocupado.

— No superó la "muerte" de DooJoon en tres años, ¿Realmente crees que superará una mentira de tal magnitud en menos de un año antes de que Corea se olvide totalmente de nosotros?

— Estás siendo cruel — Comentó DongWoon mirándole serio — No vamos a lograr nada discutiendo entre nosotros —Se sentó en la mesa viendo la carta — Debemos ir a hablar con él, intentar explicarle que fue por su bien —

— Dudo que quiera escucharnos, ya sabes cómo es de obstinado — Hyung se levantó de la mesa y apoyó su mano en la cabeza de Kikwang — Sólo una persona puede hablar con él — Kiki le miró unos segundos y negó.

— No sería bueno, para ninguno de los dos —

— En eso Kiki tiene razón — HyungSeung se sentó de golpe en un sofá suspirando frustrado.

.

.

Yoseob se levantó temprano, odiaba hacerlo pero debía ir a comprar cosas para alimentarse ese mes, tomó su billetera y la guardó en su bolsillo además de sus llaves, luego salió echando llave para mayor seguridad, de camino al supermercado notó un convertible rojo que se veía monstruoso al lado de su motocicleta de ciudad, llegó al supermercado notando que el único espacio libre para estacionar se encontraba a un lado del famoso convertible, se quitó el casco luego de detenida la moto al tiempo que el chofer del auto también lo hacía. Las bocas de ambos se abrieron formando una "o" por unos segundos.

— ¿Yang Yoseob? — Murmuró el castaño rojizo casi como si estuviese viendo un fantasma.

— ¿LeeJoon? — El rubio no parecía feliz de encontrarse con él.

— Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo, debo confesarte — Cerró su auto y avanzó a su lado mientras le miraba. — ¿DooJoon y tu volvieron? — Le preguntó mientras era obvio que había notado las marcas en el cuerpo del rubio, tanto la de los golpes como la de la sesión de la noche anterior.

— Recién ayer descubrí que estaba vivo — Le contó como si nada dejando el casco y su chaqueta de cuero amarradas en la motocicleta — Mis ex compañeros de banda me ocultaron su coma, creí que había muerto hace tres años — Se encogió de hombros caminando, pero LeeJoon en busca de más información le siguió raudo.

— ¿En serio no sabias nada? Es decir, sabía que a la prensa le escondieron todo, pero a ti, que tanto te jactabas de ser el amor de su vida. ¿Recuerdas el tren verdad? Él murió por ti, fue tu culpa que el cayera si no hubieras sido tan orgulloso — Le miró petulante.

— ¡Se estaba besando contigo, idiota! Obviamente estaba molesto y demasiado dólido. Era nuestro día y tu lo arruinaste — Le miró molesto deteniéndose.

— Yo no hice nada Yoseob, el culpable fuiste tú, yo sólo le daba lo que tú no podías — Se río cruelmente pero una bofetada le giró el rostro dejándolo en shock.

— Te voy a decir una cosa y espero que te quede muy clara, ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi relación con DooJoon! Así que no te atrevas a siquiera mencionar el hecho que yo era un mal novio, no te conocía más que por tus coqueteos de puta hacia él y tú no me conocías a mí, tú no sabes todo lo que di por él, todo lo que sufrí cuando sólo éramos amigos, la felicidad inmensa cuando me dijo que amaba, no sabes lo que era despertar junto a él cada día y sentirte el hombre más afortunado de la tierra, y tampoco sabes la frustración de saber que otro se llevo el premio por tu mérito, ¡Así que cierra tu boca de niño bonito y vete al infierno! — Le gritó descargando todo su dolor y todo su odio contra el chico de cabello rojizo, quien le miró unos segundos sorprendidos, los ojos de Yoseob se habían empañado en lágrimas pero se obligó a no llorar — No te me vuelvas a acercar, tu y yo nunca nos conocimos y nada de lo que pasó realmente ocurrió, desaparece de mi vida ahora — Le dijo serio y se marchó rápidamente hacia la salida del estacionamiento.

— No me esperaba eso — DooJoon bajó del asiento del copiloto con el ceño fruncido.

— No deberías haber oído eso — Murmuró LeeJoon acercándose a él y abrazándole con mucha confianza.

— Quisiera recordar, realmente necesito recordar porque le dejé. Necesita una explicación, de porque ya no siento nada por él. ¿Debería no sé, haber sentido "mariposas en el estómago" cuando lo vi por primera vez? Él las sintió, ¿Entonces quiere decir que realmente le fui infiel contigo porque ya no lo amaba? —

— Él te esperó tres años Doonie, obviamente al verte su mundo se le vino abajo — Le explicó LeeJoon suspirando. — ¿Qué sientes por él? Cuando lo ves, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? — Le miró curioso mientras seguía colgado de él.

— Me gustaría… huir — Susurró — Siempre que lo veo es como si alguien me oprimiese el pecho — Miró a LeeJoon — ¿Realmente fuimos amantes? ¿Te amé? —

— Si fuimos amantes DooJoon, sólo eso necesitas saber — Se le acercó a su rostro más de lo normal y rozó sus labios — Te venías a mi casa luego de cenar con él, luego de una discusión o cuando no podían estar juntos por el calendario de la banda — DooJoon en vez de separarle le tomó de la cintura abrazándole, ese calor era agradable pero estaba esa molestia en su cabeza, que aún no se definía por completo.

— ¿Crees que me olvidará? — Preguntó con pesar.

— Ningún ser humano es eterno — Contestó simple el castaño rojizo.

— ¿Y si, para cuando me olvide, yo ya lo habré recordado y resulta que realmente lo amaba? — Miró al castaño con una mueca.

— Siento que te estás adelantando mucho, mejor deja que las cosas vayan lento y por mientras disfruta conmigo — Sonrío enredando sus dedos en su cabello mientras juntaba por fin sus bocas en un beso lento pero lleno de deseo.

El ronroneo brusco de una motocicleta alertó a la pareja pero para cuando se separaron el convertible no tenía nada a su alrededor.

**Continuará…**

Yo sé que me odian-aman, adoro sus RR*-* lo saben!


	6. Capitulo 5

**Liar Liar~**

Capítulo 5

**Creppie**

_Say no ~ B2st_

Bebió su quinto vaso de cerveza cuando el reloj marcó medianoche, se quejó por el sonido que emitía su reloj de pared, el cual era una imitación de un reloj cu-cú. Se tiró sobre la mesa estirando sus brazos mientras emitía un quejido ahogado por sus lágrimas, si había visto el beso de DooJoon y LeeJoon, y el dolor había sido el mismo que ese día en el metro. Tomó otro vaso, aunque apenas y podía servirse, esa noche TOP la pasaría fuera, cosa que el rubio agradecía, entonces su timbre sonó, confundido se levantó aunque tiró la mitad de las cosas que había sobre su mesa, luego botó lo que había en una mesita de centro y luchó más de diez segundos con su mano para que tomara la perilla.

— Disculpe vecino — La señora del piso cuatro le miró amablemente y luego con pena cuando notó su estado — Hay un chico fuera de mi piso tirado en el suelo, lo reconozco porque lo veía hace años, es un amigo suyo. Creo que está enfermo o algo así — Le informó tomando su brazo y sacándolo.

— ¿Un aa..migo? — Preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

— Si joven, por favor debemos llamar a un doctor o algo —

— Perr..o si yo no te…tengo am…igos — Le respondió apoyándose en la pared igual que un niño con berrinche.

— Yo sé que usted le conoce, venía a pasar las noches aquí, incluso recuerdo que le ayudó a cambiarse a este departamento hace cuatro años — De inmediato la borrachera de Yoseob se esfumó.

— ¿DooJoon? — Le preguntó incrédulo y salió corriendo escaleras abajo hasta el piso de la señora, quien venía detrás a un paso mucho más lento, llegó jadeando y asustado, en el piso se encontraba el moreno, estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera dormido, sólo que soltaba jadeos cortos como si estuviera haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

— Llamaré a la ambulancia — Informó la señora entrando a su casa, pero el rubio la detuvo del brazo y negó.

— Lo cuidaré, si empeora yo me encargaré de llevarlo a un hospital. Muchas gracias por avisarme — Le regaló una sonrisa cordial y se agachó donde el moreno.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — Susurró cerca de él, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un quejido, se acuclilló en el piso y agradeció las exhaustivas clases de canto acompañadas de baile que le habían fortalecido el cuerpo al punto de poder pasar un brazo de DooJoon por sus hombros y levantarle aunque con mucho esfuerzo, le llevó al ascensor sintiendo como el pecho de DooJoon silbaba. — No me vomites encima ¿Sí? — Suspiró esperando que llegasen a su piso.

Yoseob apoyó al moreno en la pared de su casa — Por favor, mantente un segundo debo sacar mi llave, sólo será un segundo — Le soltó y notó que DooJoon le obedecía, insertó la llave y la giro dando paso a su acogedor departamento, le metió dentro directo a la cama que compartía con el rapero, le quitó los zapatos y le aflojó la camisa tocando su piel ardiente. — ¿Qué te pasó? — Murmuró yendo al baño por una jarra con agua y unas toallas limpias, refrescó el cuerpo del mayor con toda la ternura que pudo y luego le arropó.

DooJoon seguía quejándose, sabía que ya no estaba en su casa, donde horas antes había encontrado un álbum de fotos, sólo le había bastado ver una de un concierto con la banda, iban vestidos de negro, y las luces verdes rodeaban el escenario, el único que sonreía en la foto era el rubio, miraba hacia la cámara que de seguro tenía el mánager, él sólo ver esa sonrisa le había provocado un fuerte sacudón mental, que le llevó a una fuerte cefalea, quiso recostarse pero sentía que la presión en su cerebro le haría explotar.

El rubio seguía cuidando del mayor, preocupado por sus quejidos, sabía que le dolía la cabeza, era ese mismo gesto de ceño fruncido que ponía siempre, tocó su sien con sus manos frías, quería poder hacer algo para amainar el dolor.

— ¿Tomas medicamentos? — Preguntó el rubio acariciando su frente y corriendo algunos mechones negros que caían en su frente, estiró su mano y bajó la intensidad de la luz de la habitación para no marearlo más, miles de recuerdos dolorosos ahora corrían por su mente, en vez de responderle el moreno se convulsionó un segundo y vomitó en la toalla que Yoseob raudo colocó cerca de su boca, ya luego la tiraría. Corrió al baño por una palangana con un poco de agua al ver que el moreno volvía a convulsionarse, realmente DooJoon no estaba bien, de un momento al otro el moreno no podía mover la nuca, el rubio había leído algo de eso antes se lo habían pasado en la escuela, DooJoon estaba sufriendo una cefalea a causa de un tumor cerebral, lo cual era de esperarse por la magnitud del golpe.

— DooJoon, DooJoon mírame — Tomó su rostro con delicadeza para no hacerle daño y obligó a que enfocara sus ojos en él — ¿Qué medicamentos tomas? ¿Los tomaste hoy? —

—Pro…pa…nolo..l — El rubio asintió, sabía que esa era una pastilla para la presión arterial, si el mayor realmente tenía un tumor lo que debían hacer era impedir que la sangre se acumulase en la cabeza, debía conseguir medicamentos y rápido pero no podía dejar al moreno solo, caminó a la cocina notando en el refrigerador una nota de TOP que decía "Llama a la Pizzería si tienes hambre, ya dejé listo el pedido sólo debes pedir que te lo traigan, el pedido está a nombre de Soo Hee", una idea surgió en su cabeza, tomó su móvil marcando al número que le había pedido TOP

— PizzaMundo buenas noches — saludó una voz gangosa que de seguro era una adolescente en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

— Hola, hace un rato llamó So Hee para pedir una Pizza, ¿Sabes algo? —

— Ah sí, usted nos dice cuando la llevamos a su casa señor — Contestó la chica.

— Si pudieras enviarla ahora sería perfecto, aunque ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Tengo a un amigo muy grave y necesito si puedes comprar medicamentos en la farmacia que queda a un lado de tu pizzería, por favor — Le rogó por el teléfono, sonó un ruido de un globo de chicle reventándose del otro lado.

— No puedo salir de la Pizzería en horario de trabajo, además no puedo comprar medicamentos sin receta — Dijo hastiada.

— No te preocupes, la chica que atiende allí es mi amiga, sólo dile que vas de parte de Yang Yoseob — Siguió con ese tono de ruego.

— ¿Yang Yoseob? No me hagas reír, no puedes ser él — Dijo la chica molesta

— Es cierto, si lo soy. Por favor necesito tu ayuda —

— Demuestra que eres él — La chica lo paró en seco.

— ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? — Murmuró exasperado el rubio

— Canta el solo de Yoseobie en Breath — La chica al otro lado de la línea sonó igual que una fangirl desesperada, el rubio aceptó suspirando cansado y calentando un poco la voz a la vez que alejaba el micrófono de su boca canto aquella parte que tanto le había costado aprender, cuando terminó la chica gritaba histéricamente y aceptó comprarle el medicamento.

— ¿Cómo se llaman? — Preguntó con un tono de voz totalmente distinto.

— Pronolol es el más importante, además necesito prodovoperacina y Tylenol si no es mucha molestia, te pagaré aquí y además te daré buena propina, pero apresúrate por favor mi amigo está muy mal — Caminó a revisar al moreno quien seguía despierto y quejándose.

— Llegaré en unos minutos — Le informó la chica antes de colgar, Yoseob se sentó en la cama cambiando la toalla húmeda de la frente del moreno por una más fría.

— Tranquilo, ya viene la medicina, estarás bien muy pronto — Sonrío acariciando su cabello — Lo tienes más largo, es raro en ti que siempre lo traes igual — El moreno semi consciente esbozó una sonrisa. — Cierto, no lo recuerdas — Murmuró el rubio con un tono más sombrío pero el moreno frunció el ceño mientras jadeaba, entonces el rubio sintió como el moreno apoyaba su mano caliente sobre la propia, era como su intento de calmar su dolor, sonrío.

— Gracias — Se inclinó besando su frente y escuchó el timbre. — Voy por tu medicina, ya vengo — Comentó levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, recibió el pedido, dejó que la chica se sacase unas cuantas fotos con él y minutos después volvió con una bandeja y las famosas pastillas.

— Según Nattu, tienes que tomar una de cada una, pero no puedes tener el estómago vacío así que te preparé una sopa ya que vomitaste y todo eso — Le sonrío sentándose y ayudando a DooJoon a sentarse en la cama le acomodó los almohadones, la luz de la habitación era casi inexistente así que el rubio le dio de comer en la boca lento. — No te apresures, puede que te dé un poco de asco al principio pero ya luego con las pastillas te sentirás mejor — Le dio otra cucharada mientras le miraba, de inmediato el moreno tuvo otro recuerdo casi como un flechazo llegó a su cabeza, era el rubio en diferentes ropas pero en todas le estaba cuidando cuando estaba enfermo, algo estaba pasando por su cabeza, no sentía amor, aún no, pero ver al rubio sólo le dolía, como le había dicho a LeeJoon, quería huir. Se quejó nuevamente y el rubio dejó el plato de lado.

— Tómalas con cuidado — Le dio las pastillas en la boca y acercó el vaso del agua a sus labios dejando que bebiese — Muy bien, dejaré que duermas así que cualquier cosa estaré fuera del cuarto — Tomó las cosas y salió del cuarto rápidamente, quizás no lo demostraba, pero Yoseob también tenía miedo, estaba tan acostumbrado a como era el moreno con él que sentirse como desconocidos le confundía en sobremanera, incluso ahora que DooJoon estaba débil, que se comportaba como siempre que enfermaba, lo sentía una persona totalmente distinta. Abrazó el cojín de su sofá de cuero a su pecho estremeciéndose, ¿Y si realmente DooJoon amaba a LeeJoon y sólo había sido un error su relación? La "muerte" del moreno había borrado esas dudas, ese miedo que sintió al verlos besarse, así sin más, en plena calle, como si no les importara nada… ni nadie. Estaba harto de llorar, pero aún así sus ojos seguían botando las lágrimas.

**Continuará…**

Jujuju*-* lo dejo hasta aquí porque soy muy malaB:

+ RR ¬¬


	7. Capitulo 6

**Liar Liar~**

Capitulo 6

**Creppie**

_You & I ~ Park Bom (2ne1)_

DooJoon despertó patoso, estaba cansado y sentía su pecho caliente, abrió los ojos intentando mover su brazo pero había algo que se lo impedía, fijó su vista en el "bulto" a su lado y reconoció al rubio, se había quedado dormido a su lado queriendo así detener sus lágrimas, recuperar esa calidez perdida y terminó sobre el brazo de DooJoon quien también inconscientemente en la noche, como reconociendo la silueta ajena que se amoldaba perfectamente en sus brazos y pecho le atrajo a su cuerpo. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos, ese semblante dulce y aniñado, su respiración acompasada como si de un cachorro se tratase, notó la palangana con agua a un lado la cual aún estaba fría, quizás hasta qué hora se había quedado el rubio cuidándolo mientras el dormía plácidamente. No quería ser cruel, no podía ser malagradecido así que le dejó dormir mientras se dedicaba a observarle, tenía el rostro de un bebé, no se atrevió a tocar su piel para comprobar si estaba en lo correcto, tenía miedo de que despertase y la magia terminase, delineó con los ojos esos labios rosados y resecos, no sabía porque pero sabía que había estado llorando, y era obvio que por su culpa. Pero tenía miedo de recordarle, porque sólo podía recordar al rubio dándole todo, cariño, respeto, risas, aquella sonrisa que lo había llevado al colapso de la noche anterior y ¿Él que le había dejado?... Una infidelidad, suspiró. Quizás podrían ser amigos, pero ¿Dónde se guardaba el rubio su amor?, no podía obligarle a olvidarlo, no podía darse el lujo de ser así de egoísta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mascullo del menor quien dio indicios de despertar, temiendo verse atrapado cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir.

Yoseob se despertó cansado y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del moreno, eso le recordó las innumerables mañanas en las que despertaban juntos, eso le ganó unas cuantas lagrimas nuevas que cayeron al brazo de DooJoon, intentó ponerse en pie pero él le había tomado del brazo y le miraba serio

— Deja de llorar por mí, por favor, estoy cansado de hacerte daño — Intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero Yoseob corrió la vista e intentó soltarse.

— Todavía no puedo creer que estás vivo, que ese día en el metro no fuiste arrollado como me dijeron ellos, que todos estos años tú estabas internado en un hospital luchando por tu vida mientras yo intentaba acabar con la mía… Nada me importaba, nada que no fueras tu — Ambos fijaron su mirada en los moretones del menor y este por primera vez desde el primer golpe se sintió humillado e intentó ocultarlas.

— ¿Quién te golpea así? — Le miró acercándose a él pero Yoseob se alejó.

— Nadie, ¿Quieres desayunar? — El rubio huyó a la cocina y en esta se quedó mirando el piso avergonzado.

— Kikwang me dijo que tienes un novio, que él te golpea — Le dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, estaba vistiéndose mientras tanto.

— Kikwang es un mentiroso, ¿Acaso alguien que da por muerto a una persona, es confiable? — Le dijo incómodo y se alejó de la puerta para dejarlo entrar, abrió el refrigerador sacando unos huevos. — ¿Aún te gustan los panqueques? — Le miró

— ¡Yoseob, no me cambies el tema! — Le regañó el moreno exasperado, se acercó tomó sus manos y le obligó a mirarle — ¿Choi te pega si, o no? — Le miró muy de cerca.

El rubio le miró sorprendido por la cercanía su corazón había latido desbocado, pero no de miedo, más bien de emoción. El moreno experimentó lo mismo que esa mañana cuando había despertado a su lado, sus ojos se encontraron, los del pequeño eran como el hierro fundido mientras que DooJoon podía sentir fuego, porque allí estaba el deseo, pero su corazón no latía enamorado.

El beso fue rápido, no había tiempo para romanticismos, simplemente ahí estaban dos bocas que se extrañaban, se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana, la lengua del moreno recorrió la cavidad húmeda del menor, reconociéndola, saboreándola, tomándola como suya… Como siempre debió haber sido, en cambio la del menor era más avasalladora, lo quería todo, quería poder grabar nuevamente ese sabor en su memoria y conservarlo para siempre, era cumplir ese sueño de que lo que creías perdido volvía a ti.

— ¡¿Yoseob? — Ambos amantes se separaron de golpe, en la puerta estaba el rapero mirándoles incrédulo, dejó el bolso que traía caer al suelo. — ¿Qué mierda haces? — Le gritó.

— Hey, no trates así a Yoseob — El moreno se puso por delante del rubio — No voy a permitir que sigas dañándolo. —

— ¿Te recuerdo quien hace tres años lo dañó más? — El rapero había tocado el punto sensible del tema, DooJoon le miró con ira.

— ¡Eso no te da derecho a golpearlo! — Le gritó.

— Pero yo lo cuido más de lo que lo cuidabas tú, yo lo he hecho vivir todos estos años —

Yoseob se dio cuenta que esa pelea era de no tener fin, así que se metió entre ambos.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! DooJoon por favor vete — No fue capaz de mirarlo, todo su ser dolía con ese beso, porque había sido tan distinto de los otros, no había sentido lo mismo de parte del moreno.

— ¿Qué? No voy a dejarte solo con este loco, los chicos me matarían — ¿Sólo lo hacía por los demás?... Hermoso, pensó Yoseob hastiado.

— DooJoon vete, este problema es entre Choi y yo — Dijo fríamente mientras se pegaba al rapero.

Los celos de hombre llenaron su ser, se suponía que el rubio lo quería a él, no tenía porque estar escogiendo al moreno, le miró molesto, ¿Tan masoquista era? Asintió y se marchó, apenas cerró la puerta de la cocina un golpe sordo resonó dentro, estuvo tentado de entrar nuevamente, pero las palabras del rubio le habían desmotivado, cerró de un portazo molesto y se fue rápidamente de allí, debía llamar a alguien para que detuviera la psicosis del rapero.

.

.

Yoseob cayó al suelo intentando tomar aire, una patada había caído en la boca de su estómago y estaba ahogándose.

— ¡Levántate, puta! — Le gritó el moreno dándole otro golpe en las costillas, era un idiota por haberse besado con DooJoon, ¡Sobretodo en su casa! Tosió escupiendo un poco de saliva, pero al menos al fin podía respirar. Intentó huir de sus golpes, odiaba esos ataques de ira repentinos en el mayor, notó que su mano tenía sangre, pero no sabía de dónde venía, además tres de sus dedos estaban mirando en una dirección distinta, gimió de dolor ante el impacto de la bota en su costilla magullada. Estaba comenzando a perder la conciencia, se quedó quieto en el suelo pero el rapero le lanzó un balde de agua fría para mantenerlo despierto.

— ¡Me las vas a pagar por todos estos años cuidándote, mientras tú me traicionabas! — Le gritó levantándolo del suelo, Yoseob sabía lo que venía después, pero su cuerpo no iba a poder resistirlo.

— Te lo suplico… No — Susurró como pudo, pero el rapero se rió en su cara.

— Claro, luego de haberte revolcado con ese idiota, no tienes ganas de hacerlo conmigo ¿Verdad?... ¡¿Verdad? — Le golpeó botándolo al piso, algo dentro de Yoseob se desprendió y soltó un grito desgarrador, TOP iba a acercarse sin importarle los quejidos pero en ese preciso instante entró la policía y detuvieron el intento de quitarse la camisa de Choi, le sometieron mientras uno de ellos cubría con una toalla gruesa a Yoseob quien tiritaba por el dolor y por el agua fría.

.

.

— ¿Anfetaminas? — Kikwang se sorprendió al escuchar esa noticia del oficial.

— Eso explica el carácter violento de Choi, pero aún así no justifico su actuar — Comentó Hyung sentado en una banca de la sala de espera.

— No hay nada que justifique, dos costillas rotas, cuatro dedos luxados y quebrada de clavícula — HyungSeung los miró a todos molesto — ¡Por poco lo mata! —

— ¿Quién llamó a la policía? — Preguntó DongWoon mirándolos a todos.

— Una vecina, al parecer era testigo de todas las escenas de Choi, pero notó que algo no andaba bien cuando escuchó a Yoseob gritar y llamó a la policía — Hyung les miró a todos luego de decir eso.

— ¿Ustedes creen que nos reciba? — Kikwang mordió su labio inferior triste.

— Seamos sinceros, nos van a echar apenas entremos, pero no perdemos nada intentándolo.

Para sorpresa de todos, DooJoon apareció por la puerta del cuarto de Yoseob, extrañados le miraron

— ¿Cómo entraste allí antes que nosotros? — Preguntó Kiki

— Venía con él, estaba en su edificio cuando entró la policía. — les informó.

— ¿Qué hacías en casa de Yoseobie hoy en la mañana? — Hyung le miró desconfiado

— Me cuidó anoche, tuve un colapso — Les informó — Choi vio algo que no debía y sólo el pequeño pagó las consecuencias —

— ¿Qué vio? — HyungSeung le miró muy serio.

— Un beso… — Contestó simple el moreno. — Yoseob y yo nos besamos hoy en su casa cuando llegó Choi — Murmuró bajando la vista.

— ¡¿Qué? — Gritaron todos al unísono.

— No se hagan ilusiones, no lo recuerdo, ni tampoco siento que lo amo, pero algo me sucede con él, algo que no puedo explicar — Los miró a todos — Y no, no es nada cursi, al contrario… Creo que sí le estaba siendo infiel a Yoseob durante un buen tiempo —

**Continuará…**

UUUUH! D: -- xD

+ RR ¬¬


	8. Capitulo 7

**Liar Liar~  
><strong>_Capitulo 7  
><em>**Creppie**

_Escuchen Without you - Hinder_

Yoseob despertó cansado, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera sido aplastado por una roca enorme, además apenas y podía respirar, intentó moverse pero algo se lo impedía, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación blanca, a su lado unas máquinas seguían sus signos vitales los cuales aumentaron un poco al haber recuperado la conciencia. Estaba confundido, pero poco a poco las imágenes de lo ocurrido ese mismo día en la mañana comenzaron a tomar forma y comprendió donde estaba, esto apenas le tomó unos segundos, pero aún así tomó de sorpresa al rubio quien notó que un yeso blanco invierno rodeaba desde su pecho hasta su codo, ¿Realmente le había roto la clavícula?, apenas podía mover su cabeza así que desistió de inspeccionar que otros daños tenía.

- Ya estás despierto – La enfermera entró con un carrito, esta tenía el cabello oscuro y lacio que lo llevaba en un tomate alto acompañando al pulcro traje blanco.

- Sí, ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó cansado el rubio.

- Me llamo Elizabeth, estoy de turno hoy – La enferma sonrío y Yoseob notó ese brillito digno de una B2ty en sus ojos y sonrío.

- Eso veo – Asintió.

- ¿Tiene hambre? – Preguntó la chica algo emocionada de estar en la misma habitación que uno de los miembros de su banda favorita.

- No mucha en realidad, pero si tengo sed ¿Puedes darme agua? – Le miró suplicante.

- Sí, claro – Se acercó y tomó del carrito una botella de agua con una bombilla, la cual acercó a la boca del rubio, el pequeño se tomó casi la mitad de la botella de un trago y luego le miró sonriendo.

- Gracias Ellie – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa, la chica se sonrojó pero sonrío feliz.

- De nada – Contestó avergonzada – Tengo que cambiarle los vendajes – Le informó antes de proceder a curarlo, Yoseob veía las marcas de los dedos del rapero en su cuerpo y se estremecía en una mezcla de miedo y asco, pero no por Choi, él no tenía la culpa de nada, él mismo se había buscado lo que le pasaba, era su culpa por ser tan débil, por no poder superar que DooJoon muriera, ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron quedarse así? ¿Por qué LeeJoon había tenido que aparecer ese día en el metro?, si tan sólo hubiera sido un romance a escondidas, ahora ninguno de los dos sufriría por el otro, DooJoon tendría un amante, pero seguiría estando con él… Se insultó por sus estúpidos pensamientos y dejó que la chica terminase su trabajo, la castaña dejó el botón de llamado de emergencia cerca de su mano – Si necesita algo más, llámeme – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó dejando nuevamente al rubio solo entre sus cavilaciones.

- Permiso, por favor somos sus amigos – Comenzó a escuchar voces fuera de su cuarto luego de casi una hora torturándose, confundido intentó escuchar con más atención.

- Lo siento mucho jóvenes, pero en este momento el señor Yang no puede recibir visitas, está muy delicado aún para esforzarse – Explicaba una voz masculina.

- Necesitamos verlo, prometemos no alterarlo, sólo queremos saber si está bien – Seguía insistiendo la voz que reconoció como la de HyungSeung, ¿Acaso aún después de lo sucedido se hacían llamar sus amigos?, el rubio no sabía si tenía ganas de reír incrédulo o llorar amargamente.

- Por favor, déjenos pasar – Rogó una inconfundible voz masculina, su cuerpo se tensó de sólo oírlo.

La puerta de su cuarto fue abierta minutos después dejando entrar a todos los miembros faltantes de B2st, pero el rubio más rápido cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir, no quería ver a ninguno de ellos, simplemente quería desaparecer de sus vidas, de Corea, del mundo si era posible.

- Yoseobie – Llamó Kiki con voz triste, sabía que el menor no estaba dormido así que era obvio que intentaba evitarlos. – Vamos a hablar ¿Si? – Aún así no hubo respuesta alguna, bajó la cabeza tristemente y miró a los chicos.

- Realmente los sentimos, sabemos que fue nuestro error no darnos cuenta de lo mal que estarías con la muerte de DooJoon, pero no teníamos otra opción, por favor entiéndenos – Por primera vez en toda su carrera, la voz de Hyung sonaba torturada, pero nada logró que el rubio abriese los ojos o se dignase a ponerles atención, todos se miraron entre sí tristes y preocupados.

- Queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, no dudes de que te ayudaremos en lo que sea – DongWoon le habló dulcemente y se acercó para tocarle, pero el rubio fue más rápido y atrapó su mano al mismo tiempo que le miraba con odio acumulado.

- No se te ocurra tocarme ¿Oíste? – Le dijo con sorna y empujó su mano lejos de su cuerpo a pesar de que no podía moverse, por lo que soltó un quejido quedo.

- No te fuerces – Intentó recomendar Kiki, pero Yoseob les miró a todos.

- Los quiero a todos fuera de aquí o llamaré a la enfermera – Les gritó apuntándolos – No quiero más mentirosos en mi vida, estoy harto de ustedes y de todo en este maldito lugar… ¡Fuera! – Gritó pero DooJoon no se movió de donde estaba.

- Se te arruga la nariz cuando te enfadas, eso lo recuerdo – Murmuró como si nada y todos le miraron sorprendido - ¿Qué? Es extraño conocer a una persona por segunda vez –

- Y última, si no salen llamaré a la enfermera – Luego de pasada la sorpresa inicial, volvió a enfadarse y gritar.

.

.

El rubio había pasado unos días más en el hospital y justo hoy era el día de su alta, los chicos no habían vuelto a molestar por pedido del doctor. Yoseob se levantó ayudado por Ellie, quien nuevamente tenía turno.

- Espero puedas mejorarte pronto, ya sabes que debes tomar mucho reposo ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda cuidarte, verdad? – La chica lo miró con cariño y el rubio asintió.

- Claro, no te preocupes estaré bien – Mintió, puesto que desde que Choi tenía prohibido acercarse su departamento había quedado a manos del rockero y no tenía donde dormir más que un hotel, se había alejado de sus padres y no quería que lo viesen así. Estaba terminando de vestirse ayudado por Ellie quien le estaba enseñando como ponerse una camisa sin forzar su aún débil pecho y brazo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a DongWoon quien venía con una maleta en su mano.

- Yoseobie, te vienes conmigo a mi departamento personal – Le dijo serio, cosa que significaba "no acepto peros"

- Olvídalo – Murmuró el rubio sin mirarle, pero la enfermera se quedó de piedra al reconocer al castaño de la puerta.

- Oh Dios, es… es… ¿Realmente es DongWoon? – Preguntó mirando al rubio y al castaño alternadamente muy emocionada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó el castaño confundido.

- Es Ellie, mi enfermera. Eres su favorito de la banda - Le explicó medio sonriendo por la reacción de la chica frente a sus palabras.

- Oh, Hola Ellie – Se acercó tomando la mano de la chica y estrechándola, pero esta se abrazó a él dejando en shock al susodicho que no supo qué hacer.

- Fue criada en Londres, es algo afectiva – El rubio se bajó de la cama lento.

- No puedo creer que estoy abrazando a DongWoon, por favor díganme que esto no es un sueño – Rogó melodramática y ambos chicos rieron bajo.

- No linda, no es un sueño. Como soy tu favorito necesito pedirte un favor, convence a Yoseob de que vaya conmigo a mi departamento – El castaño le miró suplicante y en un dos por tres Ellie estaba mirando al rubio seriamente.

- Ni se te ocurra Ellie, no iré y punto – Murmuró el rubio.

- No puedes cuidarte solo, necesitas ayuda. Mírate, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie – Alegó la chica sosteniendo al rubio y este bufó.

- No vas a convencerme –

- No estoy intentando convencerte, ¿Quieres que venga el doctor y te ordene irte con él?, lo hago por tu salud – Ellie siguió insistiendo, cansado el rubio asintió.

- Iré con él – Murmuró serio dejando que el castaño tomase sus cosas y lo llevase al auto como si fuera una muñeca rota, al llegar al departamento del mayor fue directo a dormir una siesta dopado por los analgésicos que le habían suministrado por el dolor que sentía por su clavícula rota.

DongWoon notó al menor dormido en la cómoda cama que estaba en el dormitorio principal y sonrío dejándole descansar, preparó algo de comida para él y luego de unas horas decidió llamar a los chicos para informarle que el rubio dormiría en su departamento hasta mejorarse, estos reaccionaron como el castaño esperaba y le insistieron en querer ir.

- Mañana chicos, dejen que se sienta cómodo primero. Recuerden lo que pasó en el hospital – Comentó por el teléfono mirando la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del menor, quien aún dormía, sonrío por lo tierno y dulce que se veía y suspiró.

- Los dejo chicos, nos vemos pronto – Cortó la llamada y se acercó donde el rubio acostándose a su lado, con sumo cuidado lo acercó a su pecho, el menor se acomodó sobre ese suave y cálido lugar soltando un suspiro de relajo, acarició su cabello lentamente jugando con cada hebra rubia que quedaba entre sus dedos.

- Me da un poco de risa saber como todos nos hemos sentidos atraídos por ti en alguna ocasión, ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños? Me gustabas mucho y aunque ahora te veo como un gran amigo me duele que no quieras hablarnos, sé que cometimos un error, pero tú no entiendes, teníamos que hacerlo. – Suspiró en su oído pues allí se había situado para hablar con él, al menos en sus sueños porque el rubio estaba completamente noqueado.

- Te amamos pequeño, pero tienes que entender algo que ni siquiera nosotros tenemos claro – Le confesó abrazándolo a él mientras dejaba un casto beso en sus labios – Tienes que ser fuerte Yoseob, tu eres el más involucrado en esto –

**Continuará…**

+ De a poco las ideas fluyen y les digo que hay fic para rato :3


	9. Capitulo 8

**Liar Liar**

_Capitulo 8_

**Creppie**

Cuando el rubio despertó, el olor a naranja recién exprimida y pan tostado provocaron que su estómago rugiera hambriento, DogWoon se sentó en la cama a su lado mientras le sonreía con una bandeja en las manos.

— Supuse que tendrías hambre — Sonrío dejando la comida en sus piernas.

— Gracias Dongie — El rubio no pudo evitar llamarle por su apodo, pero esto alegró al castaño quien intentó sacarles palabras al pequeño mientras lo acomodaba

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó el mayor mirándole tranquilo

— Me duele, pero estoy bien — Murmuró dejando que le diese de comer en la boca mientras se quedaba quieto.

— Voy a darte la medicina luego que comas, ¿Te molesta que vengan los demás? Estaban muy preocupados por ti — Le miró casi con ojitos de cachorro.

— Es tu casa — Hizo el intento inconsciente de encogerse de hombros pero sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

— Tranquilo, no tienen que venir si te sientes incómodo — Le explicó el mayor llevándose la bandeja y volvió donde él — ¿Vas a perdonarnos algún día Yoseobie? —

— No… No lo sé — Murmuró cabizbajo — Ya no soporto más todo esto DongWoon, estoy cansado — Murmuró — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor llama a los chicos, tengo algo que decirles a todos — Le miró serio.

— Está bien, espera aquí — Salió del cuarto tomando su móvil enviando un texto a todos pidiéndoles que fueran a su casa rápido.

.

.

Todos menos DooJoon estaban sentados rodeando al rubio, quien estaba siendo atendido por DongWoon ya que debían cambiar su vendaje.

— ¿Qué vas a decirnos? — Hyung le miró desconfiado, conocía demasiado bien al menor como para comprender que algo no iba bien.

— Tenemos que esperar a que DooJoon llegue, debemos estar todos — Kikwang los miró a todos con su boca fruncida.

— Está bien, no importa si no está ahora — Les miró un momento — Lo he pensado muy bien y lo mejor será que me vaya, me iré a Noruega a fines de mes cuando me quiten el yeso del pecho, lo he decidido — Les miró serio.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el rapero incrédulo y se le acercó — No te puedes ir —

— Claro que sí, no hay nada que me ate a Corea, dejé B2st y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera — Suspiró.

— Yoseob no puedes irte así sin más, no puedes huir así de las cosas — HyungSeung le miró molesto.

— ¿Huir? — Yoseob le gritó incrédulo — ¡Me quedé tres malditos años en esta ciudad por ustedes! ¡Me sumergí en recuerdos dolorosos sólo para no herirlos a ustedes y me traicionaron! — Las lagrimas nuevamente acudieron a sus ojos pero intentó secarlas mientras un fuerte dolor le atacaba el hombro.

— Déjenlo — La voz masculina y grave de DooJoon resonó en las paredes, el rubio alejó su vista de los intensos ojos negros del mayor, todo su ser dolía, cada vez que le escuchaba sentía que se rompía un poco más, necesitaba marcharse de allí, a un lugar donde ni sus recuerdos le encontraran.

— Pero DooJoon, ¡No lo apoyes en una tontería como esta! — Gritó Kiki realmente molesto con el mayor desde hace muchos años.

— No es un niño Kikwang, el debe escoger que es lo mejor para él — Le devolvió mordaz.

— Ya basta, no los traje aquí para conversar con ustedes, sólo quería informarles para que no me busquen — El rubio miró a cada uno — Dormiré, pueden salir del cuarto por favor — Su semblante era frío, todos le dejaron hacer y se marcharon en silencio, DooJoon le miró antes de salir y suspiró pesado, ¿Por qué a la simple mención de alejarse del menor el terror se había apoderado de él? Se quedó con los chicos en el sofá mientras efectivamente el rubio dormía plácidamente en el cuarto a causa de los somníferos que le habían recetado.

— ¿Estás bien DooJoon? — Preguntó Kiki acercándose a él.

— Sí, sólo un poco mareado. Saldré a dar una vuelta — Se levantó despidiéndose de todos y se marchó con las manos en sus bolsillos.

DooJoon caminó por las frías calles de Seúl en silencio, había algo que le estaba molestando, algo que lo hacía patear cada piedra que se ponía en su camino y bufar, ¿Qué lo tenía así?, ¿Qué le preocupaba? Miró su reflejo en un escaparate, aún no se acostumbraba a ese rostro varonil que poseía luego de haber estado tres años inconsciente. Se giró al notar por el reflejo que un hombre enfundado en un costoso automóvil lo miraba fijamente, casi matándolo con la vista, como si realmente le conociera, se bajó vistiendo una gruesa gabardina negra, su rostro tenía unos tatuajes que parecían moverse a su ritmo cardíaco, eran como runas. Para DooJoon eso fue lo que más llamó su atención, porque esos tatuajes eran idénticos a los que tenía en el pecho. Sintió el deseo inconsciente de huir, giró su cabeza buscando alguna calle que lo alejara de ese hombre, corrió por un callejón lleno de basura con el corazón latiéndole a mil, a través de su camiseta blanca notó como se marcaban los trazos en su pecho al tiempo que su corazón aumentaba su ritmo.

Brincó una reja, no se atrevía a mirar atrás, era obvio que le seguían podía sentirlo en su pecho, estaba lleno de angustia. Se detuvo en una plaza llena de niños, ya el peligro había pasado, lo sabía.

— ¿DooJoon? — Se volteó a la voz dulce de LeeJoon y se acercó abrazándolo mientras no paraba de jadear — ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando — El chico le sostuvo por la espalda intentando calmarle, casi arrullándolo como si fuera un bebé.

— Es…estoy bien — Murmuró el moreno sin soltarle, sintió como el menor le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y le besaba, simplemente no pudo resistirse, le correspondió al tiempo que sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su cintura pegándolo a él, no había tiempo para explicaciones, sólo debían dejarse llevar por el placer.

A tropezones entraron al departamento del menor, no había tiempo ni necesidad de encender luces, rápidamente las camisas dejaron a ambos amantes, pero entonces DooJoon tuvo un momento de lucidez, LeeJoon vería sus tatuajes, intentó explicar porque brillaban ahora que estaba agitado pero el menor no daba señal de haber notado algo distinto en el mayor, confundido le dio terreno al castaño rojizo a que bajara por su pecho entre besos y caricias y le despojara de sus pantalones. Soltó un bufido cuando su sexo hizo contacto con la boca del menor, acarició su cabello en una caricia viciosa y dejó que siguiera como quisiera, mientras sólo se dedicaba a entregarse al placer.

Ambos rodaban lentamente por la cama luchando por mandar en el beso, a ratos se le escapaban risitas traviesas, el moreno terminó de desvestir a LeeJoon y lo sometió bajo su cuerpo, estaba perlado por el sudor así que lamió cada gota embriagándose por el aroma de su piel, lo enloqueció con sus besos y caricias hasta que el castaño rojizo no lo soportó más y mirándole con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de placer susurró en su oído.

— Tómame DooJoon, te necesito ahora — Le besó nuevamente mientras lo giraba en la cama, le preparó con cuidado, sentía un instinto casi animal recorrerle, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, dejarlo listo para la intensa sesión que iban a tener esa noche, sonrío malicioso y entró en él de golpe, la temperatura tibia de ese cuerpo bajo él se le hizo conocida, lo cual lo sorprendió, tener sexo con LeeJoon se le hacía demasiado fácil… Como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes. Fue rudo con el chico, no porque le odiase, sino porque un pequeño rubio de ojos negros apareció en su mente, el dolor reflejado en esas orbes oscuras nunca iba a poder olvidarlo. Sus movimientos se volvieron salvajes, sus dedos dejaron marcas en la cadera de LeeJoon al tiempo que ambos llegaban al tan ansiado clímax. Cayeron en la cama fatigados, aún el castaño no podía ver los tatuajes, no le llamaban la atención, Kiki le había dicho que eso no estaba hace tres meses en su cuerpo, intentó persuadirlo diciéndole que se los había hecho al salir del hospital, pero le extrañaba haber despertado con esas marcas. Dejó dormir al menor y le cubrió con las sábanas, debía salir de allí urgente, estaba ahogándose con tanta culpa.

El viento frío azotó su cuerpo al momento de salir de aquel departamento, caminó en silencio, no habían piedrecillas que patear por que era un barrio lujoso, suspiró, debía encontrar un taxi rápido.

— ¡DooJoon! — Una voz desconocida y masculina llenó sus oídos casi como si le hubiera gritado a su mente.

**Continuará…**

**+ Me aman, yo las amo. Dejen RR ¬¬ 3 *-***


	10. Capitulo 9

**Liar Liar**

_Capitulo 9_

**Creppie**

_Escuchen Weeding dress- Taeyang_

DongWoon llevó en su automóvil al rubio al hospital, en realidad no lo deseaba, hoy le iban a quitar el yeso del pecho, por lo que habian subido una gruesa maleta a la parte de atrás del cómodo Sedan negro.

— ¿Vas a irte de verdad? — Preguntó el mayor mirándole de reojo, el menor asintió sin mirarlo, así se venía comportando desde que DooJoon había anunciado que se iba a casar con LeeJoon, el día siguiente al que Yoseob anunciara su partida a Noruega hace ya un mes, gracias al yeso el menor no había podido verlos juntos pero aún así DongWoon le oía llorar por las noches. — Llegamos — Le dijo con voz suave, el rubio se bajó, estaba más pálido de lo habitual e incluso había bajado de peso, caminó en silencio al interior del lugar llenando sus pulmones del aroma a antiséptico.

Iba a cumplirse un mes desde que DooJoon había dado la noticia que había logrado que quisiese incluso dejar de vivir, él iba a casarse, con su amante. Se sentó en la camilla esperando al doctor mientras recordaba tiempos pasados, cuando todo era perfecto.

xxx

— _Toma — DooJoon le sonreía con ternura, entre sus dedos sostenía un brillante anillo de metal negro, Yoseob se levantó del banco donde se había sentado a esperar al mayor, habían ido a un lujoso parque de diversiones lleno de niños, le miró confundido._

— _¿Qué es? — Preguntó el menor mirándole inocente._

— _Un anillo, obviamente — Le contestó simple el mayor._

— _Sé que es un anillo DooJoon, pero por qué me regalas un anillo que de seguro sacaste de esas sorpresitas — Le preguntó algo burlón._

— _Por que quiero que te cases conmigo — Le dijo serio el mayor, Yoseob quedó en shock por lo que DooJoon se agachó apoyando una de sus rodillas en tierra y tomo la mano del pequeño._

— _Si te doy un anillo así y no uno de Tiffany's o algo así, fue porque esto es lo que más amo de ti, tu sencillez, tu habilidad para lograr que mis problemas se vuelvan nada sólo al sonreír. Te amo, te amo desde hace años y te amaré toda mi vida. No quiero cometer el error de no demostrarte cuan importante eres para mí, por lo que necesito decirte esto ahora, no sé cuando se pueda cumplir, no tengo una fecha decidida pero realmente quiero estar toda mi vida contigo, despertar junto a ti cada mañana, escuchar tu risa en todo momento y demostrarte día a día que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Yang Yoseob ¿Te casarías conmigo? — Le miró a los ojos desde el piso, más serio de lo que nunca había estado pues nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida. El rubio sonrío mirándole y asintió con los ojos brillantes._

— _¡Si! Si quiero casarme contigo DooJoon — Le abrazó besándolo desesperado dejando que DooJoon pusiera el sencillo anillo en su mano, se besaron como nunca y se alejaron entre los matorrales, necesitaban un tiempo a solas, un tiempo para sellar esa hermosa promesa._

xxx

Yoseob no lo soportó más, mientras el doctor cortaba la superficie rígida que cubría su pecho comenzó a llorar desconsolado, su cuerpo se convulsionaba suavemente por los sollozos y el anciano confundiendo ese llanto con temor de primerizo, intentó calmarlo y apresurarse a quitarlo, ya liberado de esa prisión de yeso y gasas se abrazó a DongWoon quien comprendía porque el menor lloraba, ayudó al doctor a vendarle el hombro con una venda elástica la cual debía usar el menor mientras se recuperaba, tuvo que aplicar fuerza porque Yoseob parecía una lapa pegado a él, acarició su espalda y le cargó en brazos con cuidado cuando hubieron terminado, lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, aún quedaban unas horas para que saliera el vuelo de Yoseob, pero por primera vez en años, consintió el dolor del menor y lo llevó al Aeropuerto, era una hora de camino así que puso música suave para que se durmiera y dejase de llorar.

xxx

— _¿Iremos a cenar verdad? — Yoseob se levantó del sofá donde había estado esperando a su novio por horas, estaba bastante arreglado al contrario de DooJoon quien traía la ropa algo arrugada y tenía un semblante cansado en la cara._

— _Lo siento bebé, vengo muerto. Demasiado ensayo ¿Podemos ir mañana? — Le besó suavemente y acarició su mejilla._

— _¿Qué? — Yoseob le miró incrédulo y su rostro se llenó de copiosas lágrimas en menos de un segundo._

— _¿Bebé? — DooJoon le miró asustado por ese repentino llanto, pero no pudo preguntar más, el rubio le empujó para encerrarse en su habitación. - ¡Yoseob! Espera — Intentó detenerlo y al escuchar el cerrojo maldijo en voz baja — ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le pasa? —_

— _¿Sabes que hoy es quince de Julio ¿Verdad? Q-U-I-N-C-E — Hyung salió de la cocina comiéndose unas galletas despreocupado — Lo estuvo planeando todo el día — Se metió a su cuarto regalándole apenas una mirada al moreno._

— _¿Quince? — Miró el calendario en la pared y se insultó a si mismo dándose un golpe en la frente, hoy se cumplía un mes desde que se habían "comprometido" con Yoseob, realmente era un idiota, conocía cuan meloso era el rubio así que de seguro había preparado todo para ese día y el muy idiota lo olvidaba y además llegaba cuando pasaban las ocho de la noche._

_Caminó como cachorro regañado hasta el cuarto del rubio y se apoyó en la puerta._

— _Lo siento… Lo siento mucho bebé — Golpeó suavemente pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, suspiró imaginándose donde estaría el menor en ese momento, siguió golpeando insistentemente — Yoseob, ábreme por favor — Estuvo unos momentos insistiendo hasta que Kikwang apareció con la llave maestra de la casa, le sonrío agradecido y abrió la puerta trancada, dentro se encontró con que el menor había apagado la luz, caminó a tientas hasta donde estaba la cama, siempre se escondía bajo las cobijas, pero al tocar la superficie lisa del cobertor se encontró con un aroma empalagoso, confundido no se percató de la sombra que tenía tras su espalda, la luz de la mesilla de noche se encendió y DooJoon quedó maravillado, la cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosa y en el piso había una pequeña mesita con champagne, frutillas con chocolate y algunas cosas más de cocktail. Miró sorprendido al menor quien se había situado a su lado y le sonreía aunque sus ojos estaban tristes._

— _Lo siento — Susurró besando su mejilla y luego sus labios — Lo siento tanto bebé, no sabes como me siento de idiota al herirte de esta manera — Susurró suavemente sobre sus finos labios._

— _Te perdono Donnie, te perdono — Susurró el rubio con los ojos cerrados y el moreno tomó su mano con el anillo negro y dejó un beso sobre él _

xxx

— Yoseobie, Yoseobie despierta — La dulce voz de DongWoon le despertó, se había dormido en el auto y había soñado con DooJoon, agradeció la ayuda para poder salir del auto y mientras el mayor sacaba las cosas del maletero, él tomó una fina cadena que recorría su cuello, al final de esta se encontraba el anillo que le había dado DooJoon. Lo tocó con sus dedos estremeciéndose con el frío metal, suspiró y miró al castaño quien le esperaba a un lado del automóvil.

— ¿Dónde está DooJoon? — Le preguntó de golpe.

— En el ensayo de la ceremonia, ¿Por qué? — Le preguntó confundido.

— Llévame allí, ahora — Le dijo de golpe metiéndose al automóvil sin esperar una respuesta, rápidamente el castaño le obedeció y partieron a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

.

.

— Entonces en este momento, tu caminas hacia allá y te sitúas a un lado del cura — En la iglesia todo era un caos, habían muchas mujeres ordenando rosas y ordenando que hacer, DooJoon se mantenía de pie a un lado de LeeJoon a quien le estaban explicando como moverse.

— ¿Aburrido? — Kiki se acercó a él, como era el mejor amigo de DooJoon y el único que aceptaba ese matrimonio lo dejó como el padrino, el mayor le sonrío y negó.

— No puedo aburrirme en mi propia boda — Contestó simple.

— Pero si puedes extrañar a alguien ¿No? — Le miró condescendiente

— ¿De qué hablas? — Le miró de golpe y serio.

— Nada, nada, qué carácter — Kiki le sacó la lengua para aligerar el ambiente y se alejó un poco, al menos sabía que tenía razón, DooJoon estaba pensando en Yoseob, suspiró pesado y se alejó cuando la chica llamó al mayor para ensayar desde la entrada.

— Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir en matrimonio… — Quien iba a casarlos comenzó a hablar cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe, todos voltearon extrañados, topándose con un agitado rubio quien avanzó directo al novio y le lanzó una cadena al pecho, DooJoon la atrapó entre sus dedos dejando que el anillo colgase, miraba impactado al menor quien le fijó la mirada.

— No te puedes casar si estás comprometido, te devuelvo lo que es tuyo — Su voz iba cargada de odio y dolor, se giró y salió acompañado de un portazo que retumbó en las paredes.

DooJoon tomó la cadena acomodándola en su mano y vio el anillo negro, de inmediato un sentimiento de congoja lo inundó, aquel anillo… Lo recordaba perfectamente, era de plata negra, le había mentido al menor, en realidad le había costado un buen dineral, pero fingió comprarlo en aquel parque, recordó la promesa… Recordó que lo amaba.

— Yoseob — Murmuró sorprendido, en todos sus recuerdos había algo que no calzaba, giró su rostro hacia LeeJoon y este le miró con un puchero.

— ¿Qué sucede DooJoon? — Se acercó a él tocando su rostro — Estás frío — Susurró.

— Estoy bien — Murmuró viendo como el rubio salía de allí.

— ¡Yoseob espera! — Intentó llamarle.

— ¿Qué haces? — Alegó el de cabello castaño rojizo — Es el ensayo de nuestra boda —

— No habrá boda — Contestó simple y corrió a la salida pero ya era tarde, el automóvil de DongWoon ya no estaba, se quitó el molesto saco y la corbata y corrió rumbo a la plaza por un taxi, necesitaba llegar al aeropuerto antes de que el rubio se marchase, necesitaba recordarlo todo, sólo con él sus recuerdos volvían.

— Es porque forma parte de ti — Confundido se detuvo de golpe, y giró en busca de aquella voz que había resonado en su cabeza, se encontró con Kiki a unos metros de él, le extendía un casco de motocicleta ya que el mismo estaba montado en una, vestía de blanco, como siempre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Balbuceó.

— Todo a su tiempo — Le contestó simple — No alcanzaremos a llegar — Le urgió y eso le motivó a correr hacia él.

**Continuará…**

**+ Cap seguido porque mi Bitch Alpha lo pidió B: **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Liar Liar **

_Capitulo 10_

**Creppie**

_Escuchen Resistance – Muse_

DooJoon corrió aún con el casco puesto por el gentío del Aeropuerto, debía encontrar al rubio sin importar que, corrió por fuera de cada Andén hasta que reconoció la silueta del castaño, se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está? — Le urgió tomándolo por los hombros

— Se fue Doonie, acaba de partir el avión — Le mostró por el gran ventanal como despegaba un gran avión blanco, el mayor se quedó viendo como marchaba y cayó de rodillas destrozado. Sentía como sus tatuajes brillaban a través de la ropa, pero no le importo que Dongie o Kiki lo vieran, aunque ellos no daban indicios de notar el brillo que expedía por dentro de su camiseta.

— Debemos irnos de aquí Doonie — Kiki le abrazó por la espalda y con su mano cubrió inconscientemente sus tatuajes, entonces DooJoon lo notó, junto a un puesto de revistas estaba ese hombre, el mismo que lo había seguido luego de salir de la casa del rubio, se puso en pie de golpe mirando al menor con temor.

— No te hará nada, yo estoy aquí — Le susurró para calmarlo, pero en vez de eso, lo asustó.

— ¿Cómo…cómo sabes? —

— Tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Tienes que terminar de recordar — Susurró nuevamente dejando a DongWoon ajeno a toda su conversación — Nadie debe saber nada, ¿Entendido? — El moreno asintió y él le tomó la mano sacándolo de allí rápidamente apenas y despidiéndose del castaño.

.

.

Se sentaron en la orilla de la terraza de un edificio, ambos sostenían una lata de café en sus manos.

— ¿Tus tatuajes brillan cuando tu corazón se agita, verdad? — Kiki fue el primero en hablar, el moreno se sorprendió por sus palabras.

— S..si, eso me pasa desde que desperté, aunque no los tenía antes del coma — Murmuró confundido, el moreno suspiró y se sentó de tal manera que quedó frente a él.

— Lo que voy a decirte, te ayudará a entender mucho mejor lo que sucede, son cosas que se borraron de tu mente hace muchos años y hay otras que perdiste el día del accidente, te asustarás, quizás no lo comprendas en un principio, pero esa es la razón por la que te dimos por muerto y la razón de muchas cosas que ahora no comprendes. Abre tu mente DooJoon — Y casi como si fuera una orden, DooJoon se quedó en silencio y tranquilo escuchándole.

— Te escucho, necesito recordar pero más que nada necesito comprender — Murmuró.

— Los seres celestiales siempre han buscado el estar en contacto con los humanos, es por eso que ellos mismos se designan "Ángeles guardianes", una gran cantidad de ángeles, encogen por un momento sus alas y bajan del paraíso a la tierra para proteger a un niño hasta que llega el día de su muerte, día a día los guardianes protegen no tanto el bienestar físico de sus humanos, sino también su bienestar espiritual — Suspiró — Hace más de diez siglos un ángel llamado Ieazel, el ángel de la fidelidad decidió conseguir un humano que proteger, había visto a un pequeño niño que sufría mucho aquí en la tierra, era golpeado por su madre, abusado por su padre, cada día para él era un martirio. Ieazel necesitaba cuidarlo, pero no fue suficiente, no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, ese niño necesitaba más que cuidado, necesitaba un compañero. Supuestamente los ángeles no pueden volverse humanos, es antinatural y si llegase a ocurrir su ser celestial se opacaría y todas sus buenas intenciones se convertirían en odio, pasando a ser lo que se conoce como un "Angel Caído". Aún así Ieazel fue contra las reglas del cielo, luchó para ser humano y fue tanto su sacrificio que el mismo día en el que aquel joven murió a él le concedieron el poder de convertirse en uno más de esta tierra, pero lo que los demás ángeles no sabían era que él había hecho un pacto celestial con el humano, a cambio de un dulce e inocente beso habían quedado atados por toda la eternidad. — Kiki suspiró pesado — Ieazel encarnó en un bebé, creció como cualquier humano y cuando más se arrepentía de haber dejado de ser ángel, reconoció en un lugar habitual al niño por el que había dejado todo, ambos sentían una atracción enfermiza, inexplicable, inhumana y todo por aquel beso que su antepasado había compartido con el ahora humano… Miles de reencarnaciones después, nació un pequeño niño, el cual tenía grandes dotes musicales, tuvo una infancia sencilla, sólo marcada por un terrible episodio… La muerte de su padre — DooJoon comenzaba a comprender el relato de Kiki como si fuera una historia que ya conocía, aún así se mantuvo en silencio — El ángel siempre aparecía cuando el niño más lo necesitaba, recién allí ese lazo eterno se hacía presente, ya que todo era inconsciente, el ángel recordaba su vida pasada justo después de tener su primer beso con el humano tal como el legendario pacto, esta vez Ieazel estaba encarnado en un pequeño niño, de cabello negro, con una hermosa sonrisa quien encontró al pequeño llorando tras una lápida del cementerio — DooJoon no pudo reprimir su sorpresa.

— ¿Qué mierda estás hablando? — Gritó poniéndose en pie — Kikwang no sé a que estás jugando pero la historia que me dices es una gran tontería — Se paseó nervioso, allí estaba, esa sensación de que todo esto ya lo había vivido.

— Te dije que ibas a reaccionar así, he sido yo el encargado de abrirte los ojos cada vida que has vivido, pero en esta pasó algo, tu ya sabías todo esto antes del accidente, pero simplemente lo has olvidado — Suspiró.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Se alejó un poco más.

— Soy Panuel, el ángel de la lealtad, bajé a la tierra siguiéndote y todo estos siglos te he servido y cuidado — Kiki se levantó y se inclinó ante él con una rodilla en el suelo y su rostro mirando hacia abajo — Tengo la misión de protegerte, pero por desgracia he fallado en mi misión —

— Levántate, no quiero que te arrodilles — DooJoon lo levantó con suavidad, él y Kikwang eran mejores amigos desde que tenía memoria, y había relatado tan exactamente el día que había conocido al rubio que estaba muy asustado, no porque no creyese, sino porque habían demasiadas evidencias.

— Tú eres Ieazel, y Yoseob es el descendiente de aquel chico por el que te convertiste en humano hace ya demasiados años — Le resumió.

— Si es así, ¿Por qué las cosas están así? — Le miró preocupado.

— Por que tú Ieazel cometiste un error, un error muy grande — Le dijo sombrío vaciando su lata de un trago.

— ¿Qué hice? — Preguntó

— Fuiste en contra de tu nombre, tu eres el ángel de la fidelidad, al tener una aventura con LeeJoon rompiste todo lo que lleva tu nombre, tanto el lazo con Yoseob como tu poder angelical desapareció, te convertiste en un ángel caído, eso lo demuestran tus tatuajes, ellos brillan y se mueven al compás de tu corriente sanguíneo, son runas, runas que impiden que mueras y vayas al infierno —

— ¿Cómo llegaron allí esas runas? — DooJoon sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero por fín tenía respuestas.

— Yo las hice, cuando te llevaron a la ambulancia las dibujé para que sobrevivieras, sólo los seres celestiales pueden verlos por lo que no debes preocuparte por que los demás lo vean — ¿Recuerdas al hombre del aeropuerto? —

— Claro, me siento extraño cuando estoy con él —

— Era de esperarse, él es el Ángel de la absolución, pero al igual que tú es un caído, él ahora es el ángel de la condena y el castigo. Te quieren para ellos, quieren verte destruido y LeeJoon los está ayudando con eso — Murmuró con rencor.

— ¿LeeJoon? — DooJoon comenzaba a preguntarse quien de su círculo no sabía nada sobre ángeles y tonterías así.

— No son tonterías DooJoon — Murmuró el menor — La primera vez que un bebe ríe nace un hada, pero por desgracia no todas son buenas como en los cuentos de hada, dice la leyenda que son muy pequeñas por lo que pueden albergar sólo una emoción en ellas, al igual que los ángeles ahora nos podemos convertir en humanos, las hadas copiaron ese poder y se acentúan con sus miradas hipnotizantes y pociones mágicas en muchas partes del mundo — DooJoon le interrumpió de golpe.

— ¿No me vas a decir que LeeJoon es un hada verdad? — Preguntó incrédulo.

— Él te hipnotizó con una poción, no son muy fuertes ni duraderas, pero logró que lo besaras y que todo se viniera abajo — Murmuró poniéndose en pie viendo como DooJoon amenazaba con desmayarse o vomitar — ¿Estás bien? —

— No… Necesito sentarme y una cerveza fría — Dijo respirando profundo y se sentó en el suelo apoyando su frente en sus rodillas.

— Poco a poco lo asimilaras, sé que ahora todo es muy fuerte y complicado para ti, pero no tengas miedo — Se acercó abrazándolo y el mayor no pudo huir de esas caricias dulces.

.

.

El tiempo corría veloz, y no existían noticias del rubio, nadie sabía nada ni siquiera su familia, DooJoon estaba demasiado ocupado buscándolo como para volver a su vida normal, aún recordaba las palabras de Kikwang.

xxx

_Estaban sentados en la orilla de una playa al atardecer, de nuevo tenían algo serio sobre lo cual hablar._

— _Yoseob está en peligro — Le comunicó de golpe el moreno mirándole acongojad._

— _¿Qué dices? — Le miró en shock._

— _LeeJoon y el hombre del tatuaje están buscándolo pero no saben donde fue, serán capaces de buscarlo por todo el mundo con tal de matarlo y así romper de golpe el lazo que los unes y los mantiene amándose, debemos encontrarle primero que ellos, al menos nosotros sabemos donde fue ¿No? —_

xxx

Nunca Noruega se le había hecho un país tan grande, habían buscando en cada ciudad, en cada hostal, en cada casa noticias del rubio, pero no encontraban más que negativas, llevaban ya varios meses intentando localizarlo y se cumplía un año desde su partida.

DooJoon se lanzó al sofá boca abajo bufando, su esperanza se estaba acabando, iba a hablar con Kiki pero entonces sonó el teléfono y el menor en vez de acompañarle fue por él.

— _¿Diga? … ¿Qué? … Si, entiendo, muchas gracias, le agradezco mucho en serio_ — Apenas colgó gritó — ¡Tengo noticias de Yoseob! — Les gritó y eso provocó que se levantara del sofá de un golpe.

**Continuará…**

**+ asdf ahora se entiende más verdad B: **


	12. Capitulo 11

**Liar Liar **

_Capitulo 11_

**Creppie**

Escuchen Love is Ouch – 2ne1

DooJoon le subió el volumen a su reproductor de música cuando el pequeño niño que venía en brazos de su madre tres asiento más atrás comenzó a llorar por lo largo del viaje. Estaba subido en un avión camino a Noruega, Kiki en ese momento estaba en el baño pero no es que hablaran mucho que digamos, ambos estaban algo peleados a causa de las noticias que tenían del rubio, al parecer por las noches cantaba y tocaba la guitarra en un bar y por el día nadie sabia nada de él, se rumoreaba que estaba en negocios sucios de drogas y prostitución. DooJoon le peleaba a Kiki que eso no era posible, que el rubio no era de ese tipo de persona, pero Kiki confiaba demasiado en su fuente, refunfuñó en voz baja y decidió dormir lo que restaba de viaje, pero sólo le sirvió para llenarlo de dudas a causa de sus sueños.

.

.

Llegaron pasadas las siete de la tarde y tomaron un taxi directo al hotel donde se quedarían, tenían pensado descansar un momento pero los tatuajes de DooJoon habían comenzado a brillar apenas había pisado tierra, clara señal de que Tythel iba detrás de ellos. Se cambiaron de ropa y salieron en busca del desaparecido rubio. Su primer lugar de búsqueda fue el bar donde cantaba en las noches.

— Buenas tardes señorita — DooJoon le sonrío a una jovencita que limpiaba las mesas con un paño blanco, esta le quedó mirando y sonrío algo sonroada.

— Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirles? — Preguntó tímida.

— Estamos buscando a alguien, quizás tu puedas ayudarnos — Sonrío el mayor apoyándose en la mesa donde limpiaba la chica.

— ¿A quien buscan? — El semblante de la chica cambió, este se volvió serio y peligroso, ambos amigos se miraron de reojo sabiendo que algo escondía.

— Es él — DooJoon le dio una foto del rubio, la chica la tomó sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero luego miró a los chicos calmándose.

— Disculpen, no lo conozco — Les dijo suave y siguió limpiando.

— Sabemos que trabaja aquí por las noches, pero lo que tenemos que decirle es demasiado urgente, no puede esperar unas horas más, vamos chica, sé que lo conoces lo puedo ver en tus ojos, si no nos dices donde está más que protegerlo lo estás enviando a la jaula de los leones — Murmuró Kikwang mirando a la chica fijamente.

— Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo darles información alguna sobre él, lo tenemos prohibido, ustedes no entienden — Murmuró la chica mirando hacia todos lados en busca de su jefe.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entendemos? Explícanos — DooJoon la miró serio.

— No puedo decirles nada — Dijo nerviosa.

— Mira, realmente necesito ver a Yoseob, es mi ex ¿Comprendes¿ — DooJoon le miró torturado — Necesito hablarle es muy urgente — Le insistió.

— Este es un bar de refugiados, aquí la identidad como los mismos trabajadores se esconden de día y sólo en las noches pueden llevar vidas normales — La chica siguió limpiando.

— ¿Dónde vive? — Insistió el moreno — Sé que quieres protegerlo, yo también por eso necesito verle — Le miró serio — Ayúdame por favor — Susurró mirándole.

La chica dudó unos segundos, pero por alguna razón comprendía que ellos no tenían malas intenciones, suspiró y apuntó unas largas escaleras — Habitación tres — Y luego de decir eso se marchó. DooJoon miró a Kiki y le hizo una seña para que subieran, apenas tocaron la escalera el tatuaje de DooJoon comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Llegaron primero, mierda! — Comenzó a subir la escalera de dos en dos.

— ¡No maldigas! — Le regañó el moreno subiendo ágilmente y DooJoon blanqueó los ojos, no podía venirle con tontas reglas de ángeles en un momento como ese, abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía el número tres fuera y lo que encontró lo dejó impactado, Yoseob tenía sus ojos cerrados estrechado entre los brazos de Tythel ya que el menor parecía inconsciente.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Gritó el moreno corriendo hacia el caído, pero no fue necesario tocarlo, un viento avanzó raudo alborotando su cabello y mandando a Tythel contra la pared contigua, atrapó al rubio antes de que cayese al suelo y lo cargó en brazos mirando sorprendido como el caído se levantaba del suelo con dificultad, miró a Kikwang sorprendido y este se encogió de hombros.

— Prepárate para perder a tu tonto humano Ieazel — Murmuró el caído con voz ronca y luego río al punto de provocar escalofríos, de inmediato Yoseob comenzó a retorcerse de dolor aún inconsciente.

— ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo en paz! — Gritó intentando que el rubio despertase.

— Él mismo está torturándose, ¿Acaso olvidaste quien soy? Soy el ángel del castigo y él esta pagando por todos sus pecados, por todo lo que merece ser castigado. Los golpes de ese hombre eran su culpa, el hecho que tu cuerpo olvidase su memoria, la separación de la banda — Tythel sonrío, como saboreando los temores del rubio, fijó sus en DooJoon — Incluso la muerte de su padre, es su culpa — Yoseob soltó un grito desgarrador retorciéndose en los brazo del moreno.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Déjalo! — Gritó el moreno impotente por no poder hacer nada para detener el dolor de Yoseob, de repente Tythel cayó al piso como un saco de papas mientras se quejaba, intentaba levantarse pero no podía, DooJoon se giró mirando como Kikwang tenía sus manos frente a él con el rostro compungido por el dolor.

— Llévatelo de aquí, ¡Rápido! — DooJoon asintió y upando al rubio a su cuerpo corrió fuera de la habitación, sabía cuan pacifico era el ángel, así que se lamentó por llevarlo a usar la violencia, pero simplemente no podía permitir que dañasen al rubio, suspiró pesado, bajando las escaleras en dos saltos y cuando iba a salir se topó cara a cara con LeeJoon quien le miraba con una sonrisa cargada de odio y desprecio.

— ¿Dónde vas? — Preguntó con la voz cantarina.

— Voy a un lugar donde tú no estés traidor — Le contestó cruelmente e intentó pasar pero LeeJoon fue más rápido y le tapó la salida, en ese movimiento el de cabello castaño tocó con sus manos el rostro del rubio quien comenzó a ahogarse manoteando, DooJoon notó cierta humedad en las mejillas del rubio, rápidamente restregó su rostro en su camisa secándole.

— ¿Una poción verdad? — Rugió y escuchó un golpe en el piso de arriba, el techo se había abollado como si algo muy pesado hubiese caído en él, dedicó un segundo a darle fuerzas mentales al moreno y notó como Yoseob iba despertando débil.

— ¿DooJoon? — Susurró confundido, en medio de su letargo podía notar como el pecho de mayor expedía un brillo negro, podía ver dibujos extraños tatuados en su pecho, se quejó llevando su mano a su cuello, le dolía y demasiado.

— Aquí estoy — Intentó calmarlo notando sus movimientos, escuchó la risa divertida de LeeJoon desde la puerta y confundido llevó la mano donde Yoseob decía que le dolía y sintió el olor oxidado de la sangre, quitó sus dedos ensangrentados y encontró una mordida la cual estaba llenándose de un líquido oscuro. — ¿Fuiste tú tambien? — Le gritó a LeeJoon quien negó sonriendo y apuntó el segundo piso.

— Morirá envenenado en unas horas, hicimos bien nuestro trabajo — Canturreó dando vueltas alrededor de la pareja — Luego de que el muera sólo podrás estar conmigo, porque soy el único que puede soportar tus besos amargos, estas envenenado DooJoon y si el es un humano sentirá en cada caricia lo frío que es tu corazón — Se acercó susurrando en su oído — Déjalo morir, yo te puedo dar mucho más de lo que piensas — Su voz sonó atrayente y por un momento DooJoon sopesó la idea de aceptar, la tentación se había vuelto parte de su naturaleza de caído, pero entonces el menor soltó un sollozo que le alertó los sentidos.

— Esta es mi respuesta LeeJoon — Le dijo serio al tiempo que subía al rubio por su cuerpo y le besaba con ternura, aunque para el pequeño humano ese beso era frío, podía oír el latido acelerado del corazón del moreno, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso a pesar del dolor que sentía.

— ¡Eres un idiota Doonie! Él morirá, entiéndelo puedes estar conmigo para siempre, seguir siendo quien eres ahora y no perder nada — Le insistió molesto — Además el fue el culpable de que perdieses la memoria — Gritó ya muy enojado — Él te empujó al andén —

— No es cierto, yo empujé a DooJoon al andén — Los tres se voltearon a la voz, Kiki estaba con la ropa echa jirones, tenía algunos golpes y cortes pero lo que más shockeaba era el líquido negrusco que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué? — Murmuró el moreno mirando a su mejor amigo sorprendido

— Tuve que hacerlo DooJoon, no sabes como me arrepiento pero tuve la esperanza que al momento de reencarnarte volvieras a ser un ángel, que todo quedase olvidado y pudieras ser feliz con la reencarnación de Yoseob — Suspiró — Pero sobreviviste —

— Que frío es tu "mejor amigo", puede matarte sin tapujos — Murmuró LeeJoon burlón.

— Estoy tan acostumbrado a verlo marchar cada vez que pierde a Yoseob, porque sé que volverá — Kiki suspiró mirando a ambos. — Debemos sacar al pequeño de aquí, el veneno irá consumiendo su cuerpo — Le informó bajando de un salto rápido y se situó frente a LeeJoon — Sal de la puerta —

— No — LeeJoon le miró asqueado, sabía que había matado al caído, el veneno era la prueba, por un momento dudó de su respuesta pero luego le miró petulante. — Dejaré que el veneno toque su corazón para que ya no tenga vuelta atrás — Se río, pero su risa se cortó abruptamente por una bofetada que le propinó el mayor de los morenos al tiempo que aún cargando al rubio en un brazo como si fuese un bebé se le situó enfrente enojado.

— No te tomes atribuciones que nadie te ha dado, si no te alejas de la puerta ahora te separaras de ella en pedacitos — Le amenazó con voz cruel mientas sostenía un pica hielos en su mano, el rubio soltó un lloriqueo en sus brazos y el arma tembló entre sus dedos. — ¡Muévete! — Le gritó haciendo un corte en el cuello del castaño a lo largo pero superficial. LeeJoon se encogió de dolor y DooJoon lo pateó desde el costado tumbándolo en el suelo — Si vuelves a acercarte a mi, ese corte llegará hasta el otro lado — Le miró con desprecio y tomando la mano de Kiki salieron corriendo de allí.

— ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo? — Preguntó DooJoon cuando se encontraban asentados en un motel de cuarta.

— Eso intento saber — Alegó el mayor terminando de secar su cabello, había tomado una ducha para quitarse el veneno, no comprendo como sacarlo de su cuerpo sin tener que desangrarlo — En ese momento el rubio sufrió una convulsión que le hizo arquearse en la cama quedando en una posición incómoda unos segundos antes de caer torpemente sobre las mantas.

— Tenemos que hacer algo Kikwang — Urgió el mayor tocando la frente del rubio.

— No lo sé Doonie, LeeJoon tenía razón sólo podemos esperar que el veneno lo consuma — Suspiró.

— ¡No digas tonterías así! — Gritó fuera de sí DooJoon y le miró enojado, corrió a agacharse junto al rubio. — No puedes pedirme que lo deje morir así sin más, no en esta vida, no ahora que lo hice sufrir tanto, no se suponía que debía ser así. Siempre estaba Ieazel para Dante en los tiempos en que el hombre no sabía aún su poder, Marco Antonio para Leonardo en la guerra Alejandrina, Alexander Watherboum para Edward Germain en la revolución francesa… Nada nos separó, ¡Ni la bomba atómica en Hiroshima nos separó como un estúpido beso! — Gritó golpeando la pequeña mesita de noche la cual se hizo añicos a causa de la energía que había concentrado DooJoon en su mano

— DooJoon, él volverá, siempre lo hace — Kiki intentó calmarle mirándole condescendiente.

— ¡No! Todo ha sido diferente ahora, ¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si lo pierdo para siempre? — El pequeño en la cama se movió abriendo sus ojos.

— DooJoon, te amo — Susurró débilmente mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Continuará…**

**+ Ya estamos en la recta final D: todo vino a mi cabeza de golpe lml **

**+ Hilda deja rr o te pego ¬¬**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Liar Liar **

_Capitulo 12_

**Creppie**

Escuchen Oasis – B2st

DooJoon reconoció ese brillo en los ojos del rubio que creía perdido, este le miraba con el cuerpo perlado en sudor pero viéndose igual de hermoso que siempre, Kiki se alejó dándoles tiempo, era esperar una vida completa para volver a verse, DooJoon se acostó a su lado acunando el cuerpo del pequeño en su pecho.

— Desperdicié cinco años de lo que pudo haber sido una hermosa historia más que anotar al libro de nuestras vidas — Susurró el mayor con la voz cargada de tristeza.

— Y allí estará, porque esta ha sido la mejor de todas, porque a pesar de todo nos seguimos amando y esto ha sido mejor que luchar a tu lado en la revolución francesa — Susurró el rubio sorprendiendo al mayor.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca en tus vidas pasadas pudiste recordar nada — Susurró incrédulo.

— Puede ser el veneno, o el hecho de que estoy a un paso de morir, pero lo recuerdo todo DooJoon cada instante de mi vida junto a ti — Susurró con la voz rota, eran demasiadas emociones en un día.

— No digas eso, tu no vas a morir — Susurró el mayor besando su nuca y apretándolo a sí.

— No olvides que te amo ¿Si? Espérame confío en que te conoceré en otra vida — Esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se giró quejándose, ya podía moverse pero en el fondo sentía que el veneno se acentuaba en su cuerpo al punto de fundirse, acarició con su mano el rostro varonil del mayor.

— Te extrañaré — Susurró suavemente y dejó que DooJoon tocase su rostro con sus manos frías, cerró sus ojos, llevaba demasiado tiempo extrañando esas manos, suspiró esperando que el mayor diese el paso primero, en el fondo tenía miedo, y casi como si leyera su mente DooJoon acortó la distancia entre sus bocas y le besó con infinita ternura y amor, aún sus besos sabían amargos, pero ya Yoseob comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la sensación, pasó sus brazos con delicadeza por el cuello del mayor y este aprovechó para tumbarlo de espaldas en la cama subiéndose sobre él aunque no dejando que sintiese su peso.

— Igual que hace siglos atrás, tu y yo solos en aquella tienda de campaña… En ese entonces también hicimos el amor antes de morir — Susurró el rubio enredando sus finos dedos en las hebras oscuras del mayor atrapando nuevamente su boca irguiéndose un poco en la cama para alcanzarlo.

— Fuimos asesinados juntos en ese entonces — Recalcó el moreno acariciando los costados del pequeño arrugando la camiseta donde tocaba. — Quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferente, me arrepiento de no haber despertado junto a ti cada mañana todo este tiempo, me arrepiento de no haberme quedado el día que Choi te pegó y me arrepiento de no demostrarte cuanto te amaba antes del accidente — Suspiró cuando el menor lo calló con su boca y lo obligó a sentarse en la cama ya que su ímpetu era avasallador.

— Ya te dije que todo eso valió la pena, porque ahora tengo esto, y además te tengo a ti para siempre — Sonrío besándolo buscando profundizar el beso, esa señal no fue pasada desapercibida por el moreno y no tardó en colar su lengua por la cavidad húmeda del menor disfrutando de aquel sabor que tanto añoraba, rodó por la cama con él maravillado hasta del más mínimo detalle del rubio, sus ojos cerrados pero llenos de lágrimas, sus labios suaves que apenas se tocaban, su aliento cálido y dulce recorriendo su garganta y su lengua pequeña y húmeda jugando con la suya, adoraba el aroma dulce que expelía la piel de Yoseob, su calidez luego de un beso, su sonrisa enamorada. Lo dejó bajo él y con suavidad le quitó la camiseta, la herida en su cuello había sanado, eso significaba que el veneno ya había tomado parte de su cuerpo, suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, se distrajo jugando con los pezones rosados del menor, los lamía y mordía a gusto escuchándole gemir y deleitándose por como se retorcía de placer, los dedos del menor una y otra vez se enredaban en su cabeza, a veces le jalaba el cabello pero más que dolerle, le estaba excitando más.

Acomodó las piernas de Yoseob a cada lado de su cuerpo y pasando sus manos por detrás de la cintura del menor rozó su pantalón contra el de su amante robándole un jadeo salvaje, seguía besándolo y chupando sus labios sin detenerse, no había necesidad de hacerlo, Yoseob apretaba sus rodillas a sus costados a cada corrientazo de placer que recorría su espina dorsal y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Momento que aprovechaba el mayor para besar, morder y lamer su cuello mientras sus caderas no paraban ese suave vaivén. Sonrío malicioso pues su pantalón rozaba el trasero de Yoseob ganándose unos apretones intensos con sus piernas, ya desesperado por un poco más de piel desabrochó los jeans del menor y comenzó a bajar sus besos desde su boca hasta su sexo. Le estimuló como sabia al menor le encantaba, sonrío autosuficiente cuando Yoseob gritó de su nombre desesperado, se movían cada vez más rápido incluso así, sin hacer mucho DooJoon sentía que se correría en cualquier momento, se separó del sexo del rubio y quito sus propios pantalones quedando en igualdad de condiciones,.

DooJoon le miró con malicia, sabía que venía lo mejor de toda la noche, "Lograr que Yoseob ruegue" — Se situó nuevamente sobre él, pero esta vez el roce de piel con piel fue algo mágico, todo su ser se estremeció, sentía un bálsamo curando sus heridas, le besó demandante, necesitaba tenerlo consigo, no podía permitir que se fuera, no podía simplemente cruzarse de brazos y esperar que se muriera ¡Aún le faltaba demasiado para reencarnar, ya que el suicidio es delito celestial! Yoseob comprendió lo que pensaba y besó su mentón.

— Es nuestra primera vez luego de cinco años separados — Le comentó sonriendo y besó su pecho donde sus tatuajes brillaban más que ninguna otra vez — Te ves bien tatuado — Comentó divertido el rubio y DooJoon le hizo callar con un largo beso, iba a darle la mejor noche de toda su existencia, iba a demostrarle que Ieazel si era un ángel blanco y si merecía al rubio.

DooJoon besó el estómago del menor bajando a su entrada, hasta ese entonces había estado jugando con sus dedos dentro de la boca del rubio quien los lamía con lascivia, cuando ya no aguantó más, los sacó dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva uniéndolos, pero esta vez en vez de meter sólo un dedo, levantó las caderas del rubio con firmeza y metiendo dos dedos lamió su entrada y llegó hasta su sexo a veces.

El rubio se aferraba a la cama gimiendo ahogado, sentía que iba a morir de una combustión espontánea o algo así, jadeó pesado sintiendo como su entrada se ensanchaba más a causa de que ya tres dedos del mayor se movían dentro de él, entrando y saliendo imitando el movimiento del acto mismo.

— D…o…nnie… Ya basta por favor… Te necesito — Susurró el rubio con la voz deseosa, el mayor no esperó más, simplemente lo giró en la cama y entró en el de una estocada profunda mientras se apoderaba de sus labios hinchándolos de tanto succionarlos, ambos pechos tenían contacto por lo agitado de sus respiraciones, Doonie le abrazaba con firmeza pero con mucho cariño mientras no paraba de moverse, el rubio le besaba lo que duraba sin poder respirar, necesitaba todo de él, no quería que eso se acabase, no quería despedirse de DooJoon, no quería dejar de vivir. Una gruesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero el moreno lo estaba embistiendo con tanto ímpetu con una de sus pálidas piernas sobre sus hombros para alcanzar fácilmente ese punto que lo hacia ver estrellas, que no puedo notarlo. Arqueó su espalda embargado por el clímax, y cuando sintió la calidez de DooJoon llenarle y correr por sus piernas cayó rendido sobre las arrugadas cobijas.

— Te amo, te amo y siempre te amaré, no importa cuantos años pasen para volverte a ver, te esperaré, siempre estaré contigo, pensando en ti — Susurró el mayor con su rostro sobre su pecho mientras lloraba amargamente, el rubio tocó su cabello débilmente, ya casi no le quedaban fuerza pero quería poder decírselo una vez más, aunque fuera la última en esa vida.

— No tengo ni el pastel ni las rosas, pero Feliz cumpleaños… Te amo Ieazel y te amo DooJoon — Susurró el rubio mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados — Ahora debes dormir, dormir conmigo — Estiró su mano hacia el moreno quien la tomó besando su dorso y mojándola con sus lágrimas saladas.

— Dormir… Sólo dormir, mañana despertaré y lo primero que veré será tu sonrisa ¿Verdad? — Susurró el mayor vistiendo al pequeño con toda la ternura del mundo, luego lo acostó abrazándose a su espalda acunándolo en su pecho como si fuera un niño pequeño. — Prométeme que será así, por favor — Susurró con la voz torturada en la penumbra de ese pequeño cuarto.

— Lo…lo prometo amor — Susurró el menor entrelazando sus dedos como buscando refugio, después de todo el también tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de la muerte intentó no llorar pero se le hizo imposible, dejó salir todo su temor en silenciosas lágrimas, buscando más del calor de DooJoon

.

.

DooJoon despertó apenas amanecía, se había dormido sin darse cuenta, de inmediato reconoció el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, aún permanecía tibio, pero su corazón ya no latía.

— Yoseob…. Yoseob — Le llamó en vano y sintió lágrimas de frustración correr por sus mejillas, se soltó como pudo del duro agarre del menor en sus manos y se giró en la cama para mirarlo, su pequeño Yoseobie tenía una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa pintada en la cara, después de todo había cumplido su promesa, sonrío amargamente por eso. — Eso es trampa Babo — Susurró con cariño y tomó su rostro dejando un beso suave en sus labios fríos.

.

.

Dejó que Kikwang le acomodara la corbata, esta era de un perfecto blanco, toda su vestimenta lo era, suspiró por enésima vez mirándose al espejo, apenas habían pasado unos días desde la muerte del pequeño y hoy venía el día decisivo, asumir frente a todos que el rubio estaba muerto. Le permitió a su mejor amigo colgarse de su brazo al momento de salir del automóvil, afuera habían casi un millón de personas llorando la muerte del cantante, no emitió comentarios, se escondió tras sus gafas blancas y omitió comentarios, toda la banda se había vestido de blanco, incluso el chico del ataúd llevaba un pulcro traje blanco, muchos criticaban este intentó de "imponer moda" pero en realidad había un gran significado detrás de esto, el negro significa muerte, pérdida, el fin de un ciclo, pero Yoseob iba a estar siempre vivo en sus corazones y dentro de unos años más, estaría vivo para el líder de B2st.

**The End (?)**

**+ OMMG! Aún queda el epílogo que lo subiré seguidito :3, muchas gracias por leer 3 ~**

**+ Me imaginé que B2st estaba vestido como en el video de Bad Girl cuando escribí el funeral xD **


	14. Epílogo

**Liar Liar **

_Epílogo_

**Creppie**

Escuchen Thousand Years – Christina Perri

Caminó por un parque al cual solía frecuentar, había muerto un año después que el rubio en un "accidente" automovilístico y al renacer al momento de cumplir cinco años había recordado todo, quizás era la ventaja de ser un caído, ya tenía dieciséis y no se cansaba de esperar a que el menor volviese, ahora su nombre era distinto, en una difícil pronunciación y en un idioma que nunca creyó hablar. Se sentó en el césped comiendo una jugosa manzana verde, en este cuerpo eran su fruta favorita, había tomado la manía de su mejor amigo de vestir aunque fuera con una prenda blanca, a pesar de ser un caído el seguía sintiéndose como un ángel por dentro, seguía sintiéndose bondadoso y la infidelidad, la cual debía ser su fuerte ahora, la había despachado muy lejos, junto con la vida del hada que le provocó todo su mal.

— ¡Mamá! — Se giró ante esa voz, podía reconocerla donde fuera, en Egipto, en Roma, en un barco camino a América, era su humano, sus tatuajes comenzaron a brillar débilmente, quizás aún sentían la esencia del caído que lo había asesinado un siglo atrás, le miró jugar en lo que parecía una familia perfecta, incluso tenían un Beagle, signo de familia de comercial de televisión. Se quedó mirando largo rato como el chico, ahora pelinegro como él, corría riendo jugando con el cachorro quien intentaba robarle una pequeña pelota de las manos, sonrío al verlo así, siempre tenía que pasar algo para que el apareciera, quizás la muerte de algún familiar cercano, o la de su cachorro.

Día a día le seguía, sabía en que escuela iba ya que era un año menor que él, donde vivía, cual era su comida favorita, quienes eran sus mejores amigos, simplemente sabía todo. Pero había algo que no encajaba en todo eso, ya pasaba el año desde que había conocido al rubio y no sucedía nada malo en su vida, estaba impaciente por aparecer en su vida, pero esta parecía no querer que se juntaran, incluso estuvo tentado de ir y besarlo simplemente para que le recordase.

Los años seguían pasando, su piel lechosa y dulce se había convertido en la cara de un hombre, sus brazos se torneaban firmes a causa del ejercicio que hacía, su cabello lo llevaba corto, pero estaba muy solo.

— ¿Puedes dejar de pasearte? Me tienes mareado — Alegó su mejor amigo quien tirado en la cama, cambiaba canales de la televisión como poseso.

— No entiendo que está mal Panuel, ya han pasado demasiados años, cumpliré veintiuno el mes que viene y aún nada, ¿Y si por lo que sucedió perdimos el lazo? — Se giró de golpe mirando preocupado a su amigo.

— Ieazel, cálmate — Él se acercó y lo golpeó en el hombro. — Mira, el día está perfecto para chocolate caliente y muffins, ¿Vamos a comer? Así de una vez te olvidas de todas esas tonterías que estás hablando — Suspiró.

— Está bien — Aceptó luego de varios segundos en silencio, soltó un suspiro y tomó su chaqueta para salir de allí.

Entraron a una cafetería donde les encantaba ir, pidieron la mesa de siempre junto al ventanal y se dedicaron a mirar como caía la lluvia contra el vidrio, nunca una taza de chocolate le habia sabido tan deliciosa, hablában de banalidades con Panuel, ellos evitaban llamarse por sus nombres actuales, era incómodo y confuso, lo dejaron cuando se atraparon llamándose Doonie o Kiki. Los tatuajes del mayor soltaron ese brillo tenue que anunciaba la presencia del humano, giró la cabeza buscándolo en el lugar y allí estaba, sentado en una banquita de la barra, estaba quitando su abrigo mojado, las gotas de agua caían juguetonas de su cabello perdiéndose en la curvatura de su cuello, no pudo evitar relamer sus labios, simplemente lo amaba, siempre en sus vidas había una pequeña diferencia física ientre cada uno, pero esta vez parecía algo casi mágico, era idéntico a Yoseob sólo que de cabello negro, era algo realmente extraño, pero no era algo que le molestase a Ieazel, al contrario, lo encontraba adorable.

— Me van a salir caries con tus pensamientos Iezael — Susurró Panuel mirándole con los brazos cruzados, el moreno se sonrojó incómodo, había olvidado la capacidad de su mejor amigo — Ve a hablarle, algo casual, ya las cosas se darán como Dios las quiera — El moreno asintió a sus palabras, tenía que ser valiente y acercarse. Se levantó como un estúpido, se acercó como un estúpido, su cara se volvió un poema, cuando al acercarse sin que alcanzase a anunciarle el humano se giró mirándole con un puchero.

— ¿No crees que te demoraste mucho Iezael? — Alegó y al ver la cara del mayor se río en voz baja

— Lo…Lo siento mucho — Susurró el mayor sin comprender que sucedía, de pronto el chico tomó su mano y sonrío

— ¿Salimos a caminar? — Le preguntó con su voz suave y dulce.

— Pero está lloviendo… — Comentó el mayor aún sin salir de su estupor, el moreno menor se encogió de hombros y tomó su mano corriendo fuera dejando que la lluvia los mojase casi al instante, obviamente no estaban más que ellos en la calle, el pequeño humano le miró mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — Preguntó el mayor, el susodicho se acercó y tocó su pecho por encima de los tatuajes, de inmediato Ieazel notó como su pecho brillaba un poco más fuerte ante la presencia tan cercana del pequeño, confundido le miró.

— El ángel no sólo me mató, sino que me envenenó. Lo sé todo desde que era un niño, sé que cuando tenía dieciséis me reconociste en el parque con mis padres y estuve esperando que te acercaras pero ¡Nunca lo hiciste! Te esperé cinco años _Babo _— Al escuchar esa palabra recién pudo reaccionar el ángel, se río y alzando al menor de la cintura atrapó la boca que tanto esperó para besar.

— Te amo, te amo — Le susurró acariciando su cintura mojada, el pequeño le abrazó del cuello correspondiéndole y enredó sus piernas en su cintura sonriéndole feliz, se besaron como un par de adolescentes y el mayor no tardó en llevarlo a la casa que compartía con Panuel, el piso estaba marcado por sus pies mojados, el colchón de la cama se perló de gotitas cuando con toda la delicadeza que pudo lo dejó sobre esta sin soltar sus labios.

— Esta es nuestra última vida juntos, él día que muramos, no volveremos más — El pequeño susurraba esas crueles palabras en su oído, pero al mismo tiempo acariciaba su espalda con cariño — Por fin estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor, no me importa si es en el infierno, porque no puede ser tan malo si consigo que un ángel esté a mi lado — Le sonrío enamorado buscando sus labios, el mayor le correspondió feliz.

— Tú nunca irás al infierno, estarás en el cielo conmigo y Panuel, pero por ahora déjame llevarte a mi paraíso personal — Le guiñó el ojo malicioso y atrapó nuevamente sus labios entre risas juguetonas.

— Te _he amado mil años, y te seguiré amando mil años más Iezael_ — Susurró el pequeño dejando que el mayor le entregase lo que más adoraba, su cuerpo y su corazón.

**The End**

**+ CSM! La wea tierna ;w; (?)**

**+ Ahora sí, gracias por leer :3**


End file.
